Los recuerdos que Adam dejó dentro de ti
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 2x05.SLASH Jack/Ianto. Aunque todo parece haber salido bien, Ianto no es el mismo, todavía mantiene los horribles recuerdos falsos que Adam metió en su cabeza y ahora será trabajo de sus compañeros ayudarle. Hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

"¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido Ianto?" Jack volvió a mirar su reloj, aquello no era normal, Ianto nunca se había retrasado, ni una sola vez, ningún día había llegado tarde al trabajo. Aquello no era normal.

"Cuando se fue ayer a casa, estaba raro, no dijo nada, pero pensaba que estaría cansado o algo así, no creí que le pasara algo." Wen se quedó mirando a Jack, lo conocía hacía el suficiente tiempo como para saber que su jefe estaba preocupado. "Pero seguro que está bien, no te preocupes."

Jack ya no la estaba escuchando, caminando hacía la salida de la base de Torchwood, con la mente puesta en saber lo que había podido ocurrirle a su compañero. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, la puerta se abrió y delante de él, apareció Ianto.

"¿Me podrías explicar donde has estado y porque no contestas a mis llamadas?" Si ninguno de los presentes conociera a Jack, podrían decir que se trataba del novio ofendido por el retraso de su pareja.

"Vamos Jack tampoco hace falta ponerse así, sólo ha sido un rato tarde, además ¿Qué me podía haber pasado, que me hubiera dormido?" Jack se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a Ianto hablar así. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había respondido así, tan condescendiente, como si en realidad tratara de hacerle daño. "Bueno, otro bonito día de trabajo en Torchwood, cuantos alienígenas vamos a cazar hoy."

Ianto desapareció y el resto de sus compañeros se miraron con incredulidad, ese no podía ser el mismo Ianto, silencioso, atento con todos ellos y sobretodo totalmente educado que conocían.

"¿Qué bicho le ha picado?"

"Eso me pregunto yo." Dijo Jack, mientras salía en su busca, seguido de cerca por Wen. Lo alcanzaron en seguida, pero Ianto pareció no querer hacerles caso. Dando un par de grandes zancadas, Jack se puso delante de él y un segundo más tarde llegó Wen. "Muy bien, ¿Nos vas a decir lo que te pasa o que?"

"No hace falta que te comportes como el novio celoso, Jack, no te pega, además, tampoco es que seas mi novio ni nada parecido, que hayamos salido un par de veces y nos hayamos acostado otras tantas, no te da derecho a pedirme explicaciones." Mientras hablaba, la mirada de Ianto estaba clavada en Wen, pero no era esa mirada en ocasiones inocente, pero siempre totalmente sincera, que tanto le caracterizaba, ahora no era no era una mirada limpia en absoluto.

La chica dio un paso atrás y sin darse cuenta, molesta por esos ojos que no se apartaban de ella y que empezaban a hacerle sentir mal, terminó refugiándose detrás de Jack.

"Vaya Wen, hoy estas especialmente guapa." Ianto dio un paso hacia ella, pero cuerpo de Jack se interpuso entre los dos. "Bueno parece que el jefe acaba de dejarme sin diversión." Se encogió de hombros y retrocedió. "Si quieres Wen, podemos quedar luego para tomar algo."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?" Contestó ella, sabiendo que estaba ocurriendo algo raro con su amigo. "Vamos Ianto, ¿Qué te pasa? Es como si no fueras tu mismo."

"Te equivocas Wen, ahora es cuando estoy siendo yo mismo, no te confundas, no me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo." Sin esperar que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, Ianto, volvió por donde había venido.

Wen y Jack se miraron, sin decir nada, ambos comprendieron la duda que había en la mirada del otro. Sin embargo, algo en la mente de Jack, le decía que tenía que saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo, que podía ayudarle, aunque parecía que una cortina negra se hubiera interpuesto con sus recuerdos.

"Jack, ¿en que piensas?" Le dijo finalmente Wen, viendo que su amigo se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Es como si supiera lo que le ocurre a Ianto, está ahí, pero no puedo verlo, no lo encuentro." Jack gruñó con fuerza. "Mierda."

Justo en el momento en el que Wen iba a decirle algo, unos gritos llegaron del piso de arriba. Ambos reconocieron las voces de Toshiko y Owen. Sin embargo, la que más llamó su atención fue la Ianto. "Métete en tus asuntos Owen, esto es algo entre Tosh y yo." Los dos corrieron escaleras arriba y lo que vieron, los dejó helados en un segundo.

Allí estaba Toshiko en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, delante de ella, agarrándola con fuerza por la muñeca, mientras Owen intentaba quitárselo de encima a su compañera. "¡Ianto ya basta!" Jack se abalanzó sobre él y consiguió derribarle, mientras Ianto intentaba liberarse.

"Apártate de mi Jack, sólo quiero divertirme un rato con Toshiko igual que tu lo has pensado muchas veces con Wen." Jack tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, tiempo suficiente para que Ianto consiguiera levantarse, ir hasta la mesa más cercana y alcanzar el arma que estaba allí colocada.

"Váis a dejarme en paz. ¿Por qué tenéis que estar siempre controlándome como si fuera un crío? Sólo quiero pasarlo bien y estoy seguro que cualquiera de las chicas, estarían encantadas conmigo."

Wen estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Jack se le adelantó, con las manos levantadas, acercándose a Ianto muy lentamente. "Vale, lo siento, simplemente me gusta preocuparme por ti, pero si quieres te dejaré solo." Ianto sonrió, todavía apuntando a todo el grupo que tenía delante.

Wen, Owen y Toshiko miraban la escena sin saber a donde iría a parar todo aquello. Sabían demasiado bien que Jack no sería capaz de hacer daño a Ianto, pero no sabían lo que podría hacer para evitar que algo horrible ocurriera.

Jack dio un paso más, sin que Ianto le quitara la vista de encima y sin que dejara de apuntarle. Sin embargo, un momento después, Ianto dejó de hacerlo y encañonó Wen. La chica dio un respingo, no se había esperado aquello y tenía miedo que Ianto, en su estado de locura, esperaba que transitoria, pudiera llegar a dispararle.

El capitán también se alteró. No le importaba que le encañonara a él, pues morir no era algo que le preocupara en absoluto, ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, demasiadas incluso, pero arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo a Wen, era demasiado para él.

Entonces encontró el momento para actuar, cuando Ianto volvió a mirar a Wen de aquella forma tan extraña y que tanto le disgustaba, el capitán se dio cuenta que su amigo había dejado de estar concentrado en él. Con dos pasos largos, llegó hasta él y consiguió quitarle el arma de la mano, pero Ianto llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando con él, conocía todos sus movimientos y por eso evitó que pudiera inmovilizarlo a la primera.

Se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Jack en el rostro, haciendo que el labio comenzara a sangrar. "¿Quieres parar de una vez? No se lo que te pasa pero esto no tiene sentido, no quiero hacerte daño." Jack hablaba pocas veces con sinceridad, pero con Ianto siempre era distinto, con él siempre era abierto y sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos, igual que ahora; pues era cierto, no quería hacerle daño, sabía que si realmente comenzaban a luchar, podría hacerle mucho daño.

Sin embargo, Ianto hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y se revolvió de nuevo y sin que Jack hiciera apenas nada por evitarlo, volvió a golpearle, esta vez en el estómago. Al doblarse, por el dolor, Jack vio que Owen iba a lanzarse, pero se lo impidió. "No, esto es algo entre él y yo, no te metas."

En realidad, Jack pensaba que aquello era algo entre él y él mismo, porque sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero extrañamente lo había olvidado y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo y lo que era peor todavía, no sabía cual era el problema exactamente.

"Vamos Jack, quieres pelear, pues peleemos, creo que puedo contigo." Jack sonrió al escuchar aquello, era tan poco propio de él, parecía como si hubiera sido poseído o algo parecido. Entonces fue como si una luz en su cabeza se hubiera encendido, como si un recuerdo, oculto en lo más profundo de su cabeza apareciera sin más.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia él y ahora si que esquivó el golpe. Ianto pareció decepcionado por no por haber podido golpearle, pero no le importó, volvió a intentarlo y volvió a fallar, mientras Jack lo iba arrinconando poco a poco. Cuando vio venir el tercer golpe, Jack sujetó a Ianto por el brazo e hizo que acercara todo el cuerpo hasta que apenas los separaban unos centímetros.

"No eres tu mismo."

"Nunca he sido más yo mismo; siempre intentando ser quien vosotros queríais, el bueno de Ianto, siempre a tu servicio." Intentó soltarse, pero Jack lo tenía bien sujeto por el brazo. "Déjame en paz Jack, ¿o que quieres, llevarme como siempre a tu despacho? Pues esta noche no me apetece, prefiero más compañía femenina." Su mirada se fue alternando entre Toshiko y Wen y sonrió, con una maldad, que ninguno de sus amigos había visto nunca.

"No, ese Ianto no eres tu, no se como, pero te han cambiando, te han lavado el cerebro para que te creas que eres ese… monstruo, pero no lo eres. Tu no eres así, te conozco demasiado bien y lo sabes."

Ianto se quedó mirando al capitán, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía notar su respiración sobre su rostro. Jack sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa dulce que sabía que siempre le gustaba Ianto, porque tenía muy claro que su amigo, su compañero, el hombre con el que no dejaba de pensar durante horas; tenía que seguir por ahí en algún lado, no podía haber desaparecido por completo.

Ianto no hizo nada por apartarse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque Jack estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza y apenas le dejaba moverse. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados los azules del capitán, los cuales sin que Ianto se diera cuanta hicieron una señal a Owen, que este comprendió al momento.

Entonces le besó, sin que Ianto opusiera resistencia alguna, le besó con como nunca lo había hecho, aquel era un beso desesperado, que esperaba le ayudara a solucionar todo aquel lío, al menos en parte. Sostuvo a su amigo con fuerza, mientras sus labios estaban unidos, mientras intentaba, con ese beso, aunque no fuera servir de nada, hacerle recordar quien era el hombre del que estaba enamorado, aunque no fuera a reconocerlo.

Ianto estaba tenso entre sus brazos, apenas intentaba tocarle y eso le estaba destrozando porque de nuevo sabía que Ianto no era así. Adoraba sus manos cuando le tocaba, cuando le acariciaba el rostro, el cuello y cuando enredaba sus dedos entre su pelo. Adoraba todo de él, pero ese que tenía entre sus manos, no era ese mismo Ianto y por mucho que le costara, estaba decidido a recuperarlo.

Mientras le besaba, vio que Owen aparecía enfrente de él, pero a la espalda de Ianto, de forma que este no pudo verlo y con la mayor rapidez posible, clavó la aguja que llevaba en la mano en su brazo.

Quitando la presión que estaba haciendo sobre Ianto, Jack dejó que se diera la vuelta, pero ante de que pudiera decir nada o intentar atacar a Owen, se desplomó sobre Jack, que ya estaba preparado para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera al suelo. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, dejó que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras quedaba inconsciente y se deslizaba hacia el suelo, con Ianto sobre él.

"Lo siento." Dijo Jack entre lágrimas. "Pero voy a sacarte de esta, te lo prometo." Por fin Ianto cerró los ojos, quedando por fin inconsciente entre sus brazos. Jack le acarició el cabello y besó su frente con ternura. "Owen."

"Lo se." Dijo su amigo sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

"Gracias." Apretó en cuerpo de Ianto con fuerza, quería que, si podía sentir algo, se sintiera tranquilo y a gusto con él. Se sentía tan culpable por no saber exactamente como habían llegado a esto. "Te voy a sacar de esta."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack estaba tan concentrado mirando a Ianto desde el otro lado del cristal de la celda, que ni siquiera se enteró del momento en el que se abrió la puerta del pasillo, ni cuando entró Gwen, tan sólo cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, Jack se volvió.

"¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Deberías descansar un poco." Jack no dijo nada, simplemente continuó mirando al figura de Ianto allí tumbado, seguía inconsciente desde que lo habían dejado allí casi un día entero antes. "Jack, te lo digo en serio, no te has movido en todo este tiempo y necesitas descansar."

Gwen estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo. Sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, pues sus sentimientos hacia Ianto eran demasiado fuertes, todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero hasta que Jack había tenido que tomar la decisión de confinarlo allí, no se habían percatado de lo mucho que le quería.

"Estoy bien, además ya sabes que descansar y dormir nunca han sido de mis mayores preocupaciones." Jack forzó una sonrisa, que desde luego, no convenció a Gwen, pero ella decidió seguirle el juego ya que no quería contarle la verdad.

"Ya claro, por esto tienes tan mal aspecto. Jack, estamos aquí para ayudarte, somos tus amigos, ninguno nos dimos cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Ianto hasta que fue demasiado tarde, además nada de lo que le ocurrió no fue tu culpa."

Jack se volvió hacia su amiga. "Claro que fue por mi culpa y yo si que tendría que haberme dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, se supone que soy quien mejor le conoce, se supone que es mi…" Jack dejó de hablar. Quería decirle a Gwen cuanto quería a Ianto, lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de él y que todos supieran cual era su relación.

Pero había un problema. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía que tipo de relación tenían. Se lo pasaba bien con él, se acostaban más a menudo de lo que lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona y le quería, le adoraba y siempre que no estuvieran en una misión, no hacía más que pensar en él.

Eso se parecía bastante a estar enamorado; pero Jack tenía miedo, temía decir a los cuatro vientos que estaba tan enamorado de Ianto como este lo estaba de él, temía abrir su corazón, después de haber sufrido por haberse enamorado de las personas inadecuadas durante toda su vida.

"Si quieres, puedo quedarme yo con él y cuando se despierte te aviso, así podrás descansar un poco. Te vendría bien." Si algo se le daba bien a Gwen, era ser bastante insistente, pero en este caso, con Jack no le iba a servir de nada, Jack ya había tomado su decisión y nadie le iba a mover de allí.

"Es igual me quedaré yo hasta que despierte, si ha vuelto a la normalidad y no recuerda lo que ha ocurrido durante estos días, estará bastante confuso y quiero decirle yo mismo lo que ha pasado, gracias de todos modos."

"Vale, pero si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy." Le besó con ternura en la mejilla, pero Jack tampoco prestó atención a ese gesto, simplemente, se quedó mirando a Ianto a través del cristal, casi sin pestañear, como si temiera apartar la mirada por miedo a que se despertara y él no se diera cuenta.

Gwen lo dejó sólo, preocupada por los dos, preguntándose a donde llevaría todo aquello si Ianto no regresaba a la normalidad pronto. Jack sufriría, no lo diría, no lo compartiría con ninguno de sus compañeros, pero Gwen sabía muy bien que lo pasaría mal, aunque de seguro, no se apartaría de su lado por nada del mundo.

- o -

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, Ianto todavía podía ser peligroso y si entraba en la celda sin más, podía intentar atacarle. Ya lo había hecho antes de haberlo dejado inconsciente, pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podía hacerle, matarle? No sería el primero que lo haría, pero si una de las veces que más le iba a doler.

Le daba igual, no iba a dejar sólo a su compañero en sus peores momentos, si podía hacer algo para ayudarle, para comprender lo que le había pasado y echarle una mano para volver a la normalidad, lo iba a hacer, aunque tuviera que poner en peligro su propia vida. Estaba seguro que si ocurriera lo contrario, Ianto haría lo mismo por él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack abrió la celda y cerró la puerta detrás de él. se arrodilló ante Ianto, recordaba haberlo dejado allí el mismo, lo había llevado, inconsciente, después de que Owen lo sedara y había estado a punto de quedarse allí con él, pero Owen y los demás le habían convencido de que no era una buena idea.

"_¿Y si es algo contagioso? Déjame al menos que le haga un par de pruebas y si no corremos ningún riesgo, entonces entra con él."_ Hubiera querido resistirse, permanecer en todo momento a su lado, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro al resto de su equipo.

Ahora era diferente, lo que tuviera Ianto, que le había provocado volverse tan violento, no era contagioso y ninguno de los demás lo tenían. Jack tenía que estar con él, ya le dolía bastante no haber visto que le ocurría algo extraño antes, haber podido ayudarle antes de que tener que llegar a dejarlo encerrado e inconsciente.

"Lo siento tanto." Le acarició el rostro con cariño, deslizando los dedos por sus mejillas y dejándolos unos segundos sobre sus labios. Se acercó a su oído, por mucho que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, quería un momento de intimidad con la persona amada, por mucho que este, seguramente no fuera a escuchar sus palabras. "Lo siento mucho, mi niño."

Siempre lo había visto como su fuera su responsabilidad, desde el mismo momento en el que decidió que ese jovencito que se había enfrentado a su lado al terodáctilo entrara en Torchwood 3, había decidido que nada malo le ocurriría, no sólo por ser el más joven de los miembros de su equipo, si no porque desde el primer momento había sentido que tenía que protegerle a toda costa.

Pero ya le había fallado, ya había tenido que verlo sufrir como nunca cuando perdió a Lisa, desde luego no había estado muy atento en él durante esos días como para no ver que tenía a su novia allí. Lo había visto cometer el error más grande de su vida y lo había visto llorar, había temido perderlo entonces y ahora estaba volviendo a ocurrir lo mismo.

Ianto se removió en la incómoda cama, remugando algo en voz muy baja. Jack se quedó paralizado, esperando ver como reaccionaba al verle, si volvía a ser el mismo o aquel extraño comportamiento seguía apoderándose de su cuerpo.

"Jack, ¿Qué ha pasado?" El capitán sonrió, parecía una buena noticia que Ianto no recordara lo que había ocurrido, tal vez aquello hubiera sido tan sólo pasajero y ya estuviera bien. "¿Por qué me habéis encerrado?"

"Te estabas comportando de una forma muy extraña, no eras tu mismo ayer." Jack se sentó a su lado, ayudándole a incorporarse.

"¿Ayer, cuanto hace que llevo inconsciente?" Le volvió a acariciar el pelo. Se parecía tanto a la versión de Ianto que tanto adoraba él.

"Un día y medio. Tuvimos que sedarte para que no hicieras daño a nadie, te habías puesto bastante violento, aunque todavía no sabemos lo que te ocurrió. Al menos parece que vuelves a ser tu mismo."

"¿Me dejaste inconsciente?" Ianto se cayó un momento mientras iba haciendo memoria de los hechos que habían pasado recientemente. "Vamos Jack, no seas paranoico, no me pasa nada, estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer divertirme un poco, acaso temes que si salgo con alguna chica dejé de querer acostarme contigo?" Ianto sonrió, esa misma sonrisa horrible que Jack había visto en su rostro unas horas antes, volvió a aparecer. Desde luego, no había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

"Ianto, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Tu no eres así, no hablas así, no te comportas así." Jack se levantó y fue detrás de su compañero.

"Claro que soy así, lo que pasa es que trato de ser el niño bueno que tu quieres para complacerte, pero ya me he cansado, prefiero mostrarme tal cual me ves. Tu te enrollas con quien quieres cuando quieres y yo no te digo nada." Ianto dio un paso hacia Jack. "¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo? ¿No crees que ya es bastante horrible mirarte a la cara y saber que fuiste tu quien mató a Lisa? Pero sigo aquí, cuando quieres que no acostemos no te rechazo, ¿No tienes bastante con eso?"

Jack se contuvo como pudo, de ser cualquier otra persona la que le hubiera dicho eso, le hubiera golpeado con toda la rabia posible, pero Ianto, Ianto era especial para él, desde el primer momento y eso fue todo lo que le contuvo para no golpearle.

Sin embargo, Ianto continuó dando pequeños pasos hacia él, sonriendo con maldad, hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca que pudo rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. "Lo ves Jack, estamos mejor que nunca, ahora sabes quien soy de verdad, pero me tienes cuando quieras. ¿No te basto como juguete sexual?" Ianto comenzó a reír al ver la irritación en el rostro del otro hombre, aquello estaba superando a Jack. "Un momento, tu querías algo más conmigo, oh dios mío, tu te has enamorado de mi. Por favor, el gran Jack Harkness enamorado de mi y yo diciéndole que sólo quiero sexo de vez en cuando con él."

Jack levantó la mano, de haber podido le hubiera vuelto a pegar en ese mismo momento, pero cuando Ianto le besó con fuerza, empujándolo contra la pared, su intención desapareció; nunca había podido negarse a Ianto, nunca podía evitar besarle, acariciarle y estrecharle entre sus brazos cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Lo rodeó con sus dos brazos y lo llevó hasta el duro camastro donde lo tumbó. Se sentó junto a él y se recostó sobre Ianto, justo en el momento en el que este comenzaba a reír sonoramente.

"Eres como un perrito falto de cariño Jack, no tengo más que hacerte un par de carantoñas para tenerte a mis pies, casi tanto como las chicas esas a las que…" Durante un momento Ianto dejó de hablar, no estaba seguro de donde provenía ese recuerdo, como si hasta un momento antes no hubiera estado allí. "Te puedo asegurar que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo previsible que eres por un buen polvo."

Aquello fue demasiado para Jack, agarró con fuerza a Ianto y lo zarandeó. "¿Qué demonios te ocurre! Este no eres tu, te conozco perfectamente y se que no eres tu el que está hablando. ¿Qué es entonces, un ente, un fantasma, un extraterrestre?"

Ianto se quedó paralizado entre sus brazos, hasta que comenzó a temblar, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaba a poblar su frente. "¿Jack?" Dijo con una voz aterrada."

Jack esperó unos segundos, a ver si volvía a escuchar esa desagradable retahíla de frases que no podían provenir realmente de Ianto, pero no ocurrió nada, Ianto se quedó donde estaba, aunque parecía estar haciéndose un ovillo cada vez más pequeño.

"¿Ianto eres tu?"

"No lo se, Jack, tengo miedo, ¿Qué ha pasado?" El temblor de su cuerpo aumentó por momentos, hasta que Jack lo abrazó con fuerza. "Ese no soy yo, no se donde sale eso pero no soy yo, ni se quienes son esas chicas."

"¿De que chicas estas hablando? Las has nombrado antes, pero no has terminado la frase." Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del capitán, estaba agotado sin saber porque, como si hubiera estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

"Las que creo que maté."


	3. Chapter 3

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para Jack. Como líder de Torchwood, tenía que cuidar de su gente, porque al fin y al cabo, eran su familia. Pero por mucho que intentaba pensar en ello, no encontraba solución para lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ianto; parecía haber dos personalidades dentro del cuerpo de su compañero y no tenía ni idea de cómo había podido pasar.

Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, tanto durante las horas de trabajo como por la noche, en las que se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, Jack estaba convencido que si algo había atacado a Ianto, también debería haberle atacado a él o al menos se habría dado cuenta.

"Jack ¿estás bien? Has pasado toda la noche con él, ¿no crees que deberías descansar un poco?" Gwen llevaba un buen rato observando a su amigo, comprendía lo que estaba pensando, si a Rhys le ocurriera algo parecido, sabía que no descansaría hasta encontrar una solución.

"Voy a llevarle a casa." Contestó Jack con rotundidad, sin tan siquiera girarse hacia su compañera.

"No puedes hacer eso, Ianto no está bien, ni siquiera sabemos si es él realmente. Si lo llevas a casa y lo pierdes de vista…"

"Eso no pasará."

- o -

"_Tu no has matado a nadie, eres incapaz de hacer algo así, te conozco demasiado bien." Jack se sentó junto a Ianto, sujetando con fuerza sus manos, si volvía a intentar hacerle algo, quería estar preparado._

"_¿Entonces porque tengo estás horribles imágenes en mi cabeza? Soy yo Jack, soy yo matándolas, haciéndole cosas tan terribles que ni siquiera quiero imaginar. Maldita sea Jack, se que me quieres y que no puedes creerme culpable de algo así, pero no ha otra explicación."_

_Le costaba respirar, las escenas de cómo había matado a esas pobres chicas no hacían más que atormentarle una y otra vez. Cerraba los ojos y aparecían delante de él, llorando y rogándole que no lo hiciera; pero aún así, como si no hubiera el mínimo ápice de conciencia en su cuerpo, se acercaba a ellas y después de abusar de las chicas, las asesinaba de las formas más horribles._

_Se acurrucó en el suelo, en el que había caído de rodillas y ocultó el rostro entre las manos, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Jack fue hasta él y lo abrazó, rodeando todo su cuerpo con el suyo propio. _

_Ianto temblaba e intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas que no eran muchas, pero a los pocos momentos dejó de hacerlo y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Jack. "Me da igual lo que tengas en la cabeza, tal vez hayamos sufrido algún ataque alienígena y te haya afectado a ti, no lo se, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de que tu no lo has hecho, no has matado a nadie, pondría mi vida en juego por ti."_

"_¿Entonces…" Dijo por fin Ianto entre lágrimas, con los ojos enrojecidos._

"_¿Confías en mi?" Su compañero tan sólo asintió, asemejándose a un niño que hubiera hecho algo terrible su padre le hubiera descubierto._

_Pero Jack no le estaba castigando, porque realmente no creía que hubiera hecho nada mal, sabía que no lo había hecho, por mucho que las pruebas que había en la cabeza de su querido Ianto, dijeran lo contrario._

"_Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?" De nuevo Ianto tan sólo asintió, mientras Jack volvía a abrazarle. _

_Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, notó el pequeño pinchazo en el brazo y unos instantes después, la vista se le nubló. "Te quiero." Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos del capitán Harkness._

- o -

"Eso no pasará." Volvió a repetir Jack, mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Ianto. "No se todavía porque, pero estoy seguro que deberías saber porque le esta ocurriendo esto, se que soy responsable de alguna forma y necesito ocuparme de él, cuidar de él."

"Pero también lo puedes hacer aquí, sin ponerte en peligro a ti mismo." Gwen no hacía más que preocuparse por Jack, por mucho que ya lo hubiera visto volver la vida unas cuantas veces y saber que no podía morir, la inquietud no se le iba de encima, sobretodo porque sabía que cuando se trataba de Ianto, Jack podía volverse muy vulnerable.

"No, necesito que esté tranquilo, que se sienta seguro y en una celda al lado de uno de esos malditos Weevil, no lo va a estar. Voy a llevarlo a su apartamento y me quedaré con él, intentando sacar esos falsos recuerdos de su mente y conseguir sacar a la luz lo que realmente le ha ocurrido."

"¿Qué pasa si no son falsos recuerdos?" Gwen se sorprendió a si misma en el mismo momento en el que lo había dicho. Adoraba a Ianto, era uno de sus mejores amigos, sobretodo por ser una de las pocas personas que compartía su mayor secreto.

Pero había algo en él, algo que ella se negaba a reconocer, por lo que le odiaba en parte. Jack estaba a su lado, le protegía, le quería y demostraba su amor. Si eran celos, Gwen no quería pensar en ellos, porque su amor por Rhys, por mucho que fuera diferente al que sentía por Jack, era demasiado importante.

"Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso." Jack la miró con dureza, como nunca lo había hecho, pero no dijo nada, seguramente porque lo que acababa de escuchar le había dolido de verdad. "Jack, por favor, perdóname, no se porque he dicho algo así."

Jack no llegó a decir nada, pues Ianto se estaba despertando en ese momento y fue como si todo lo que habían estado hablando y sobretodo las últimas palabras de Gwen, hubieran desaparecido sin más.

"Eh, ¿Cómo estás?" Jack se arrodilló a su lado, mientras Ianto comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. "¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos a casa, en cuanto te encuentres con fuerzas para hacerlo."

"¿A casa, Jack de que estás hablando?" Con la ayuda de Jack, Ianto se incorporó y quedó sentado, mientras Jack, le sonreía y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. "¿Jack que ha pasado esta noche?"

"Eso da igual, vamos a hacer las cosas bien, tu estás enfermo." Ianto abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que aterrorizado, por lo que su amigo le acababa de decir. "No es grave, pero tenemos que averiguar que es lo que te ha producido tu mal." Le besó la frente, intentando decir las cosas con la mayor dulzura posible, para no asustarle más de lo que ya lo estaba. "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

Jack se levantó y se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a Ianto, con la mano extendida, esperando a que su compañero la tomara y decidiera seguirle. Los ojos azules de Ianto se clavaron en los de Jack, indeciso al principio, pero totalmente seguro que Jack tan sólo quería lo mejor para él.

Por eso, alargó también su mano y tomó la del capitán, dejando que este tirara de él y levantándolo con cuidado lo abrazara con decisión. "Jack…" El capitán le beso, dejando que una mezcla de miedo a no volver a recuperar al verdadero Ianto y esperanza porque le siguiera y confiara tan ciegamente en él, se apoderaran de él.

El cariño y el amor le hicieron rodear el cuerpo de su joven amante con más fuerza que nunca. El beso fue intenso, eterno y lleno de una pasión contenida que apenas podían contener en su interior por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo esos días.

"Vamos te llevaré a casa." Dijo finalmente Jack, dejando caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Ianto, al mismo tiempo que este apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y se dejaba llevar.

- o -

Jack nunca había estado en el apartamento de Ianto y este nunca le había dicho como era su casa. Por eso cuando por fin llegaron, durante un momento, el capitán miró a su alrededor, descubriendo cada rincón, esos lugares que formaban parte de la vida de su amante que todavía no conocía.

Finalmente llegaron al dormitorio, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, porque ambos sabían lo que sentía y pensaba el otro. Jack consiguió que Ianto se sentara en la cama y tras quitarle la ropa lo tumbó.

"Se ha hecho tarde, descansa un rato y luego hablamos." Volvió a besarle la frente, aunque Ianto atrapó su rostro con ambos manos y consiguió besarle de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer sobre su rostro. "¿Qué te pasa mi amor?"

"Gracias Jack, si no estuvieras aquí, ayudándome, no se lo que…" Los labios de Jack se cerraron sobre los de Ianto, no quería escuchar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero, ni siquiera se lo quería imaginar.

"Vamos, todo va a salir bien." Jack hizo que se tumbara y deslizó la ropa de cama sobre él, mientras Ianto se acurrucaba junto al cuerpo de Jack, que se había sentado a su lado. Cerró los ojos y mientras Jack deslizaba su mano por el cabello y la mejilla de Ianto, este se quedó dormido.

Jack salió de la habitación y dio un par de vueltas por la casa, se fijó en las fotos, la mayoría eran de Torchwood, había unas cuantas de ellos dos juntos. Sobretodo, sus ojos se posaron en la dulce mirada que Ianto siempre mostraba hacia él y que poco tenía que ver con los despiadados ojos que había podido ver aparecer en su rostro durante esos días, cuando Ianto no parecía el mismo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltándolo, obviamente no esperaba a nadie, pero cuando contestó, no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. "Vaya," dijo una voz de mujer. "Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado de piso, estoy buscando a Ianto Jones, creo que vive en este edificio. Es mi hijo."


	4. Chapter 4

No resultaba fácil sorprender al capitán Harkness, pero aquella situación lo había conseguido. Ya le costaba bastante conseguir entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo esos días a Ianto.

Él no era así, esa forma de ser tan agresiva, esa forma de hablar con la que intentaba hacer daño a todos los que le rodeaban y sobretodo a Jack; nunca había formado parte de la personalidad o Ianto o en el peor de los casos, era una parte de él que siempre había mantenido escondida en su interior y por algún extraño motivo, que Jack todavía desconocía, había salido a la luz ahora.

Sin embargo, saber que la madre de Ianto estaba subiendo en el ascensor le dejó sin palabras. Su compañero apenas hablaba de sus padres, incluso de alguna manera, Jack había dado por hecho que habían muerto. Pero ahora resultaba ser que no, que estaban perfectamente y que iba a conocerlos en ese momento.

Cuando por fin, sonó el timbre del piso, Jack se recompuso, y con su mejor sonrisa fue a abrir la puerta. Allí los encontró, un hombre y una mujer, ambos debían de rondar los cincuenta años o algo más.

La mujer, menuda al lado del otro hombre y de Jack, lo miraba con curiosidad, como si lo estuviera estudiando con la mirada, vestía de una forma bastante tradicional, aunque el color rubio platino del cabello, le daba un aspecto bastante raro. Cuando pareció quedarse conforme con lo que había visto, la mujer sonrió por fin a Jack.

Por su parte, el hombre, que era tan alto como Jack, también era mucho más serio que su mujer, era mucho más formal que ella, tanto en el vestir como en su comportamiento. Entonces Jack dedujo de donde había sacado Ianto la fachada que le enseñaba a todo el mundo.

El capitán era el único que conocía la verdadera forma de ser de su compañero, como le gustaba vestir en realidad, fuera del trabajo y cuales eran sus temas preferidos. Pero por algún motivo, Ianto había creado esa forma de ser tan similar a como era su padre, con la que intentaba protegerse del dolor externo.

"Tu debes de ser el capitán Jack." Sin que Jack hubiera dicho nada, la mujer entró en el apartamento y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un roedor inspeccionando un sitio nuevo. "Su casa es tal y como me la imaginaba, este hijo mío no cambiará nunca."

Al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos hombres le contestaba, la mujer se dio la vuelta. Allí los encontró, delante de ella, mirándola, como si no comprendieran lo que estaba haciendo o como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que desconocían.

"Perdón, que grosería por mi parte, soy Margaret, la madre de Ianto y él es George su padre." El hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano a Jack en forma de saludo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Definitivamente Ianto se parecía mucho a él. "Es un honor conocerte, nuestro hijo nos ha hablado mucho de ti."

"¿Ah si? Espero que para bien." El capitán sonrió. _"_

_Así que Ianto les ha hablado de mi, me pregunto que les habrá dicho, aunque no creo que vayan a contármelo. Es un pena no poder conocer todo lo que siente por mi."_

"Oh claro, no lo dudes, Ianto no hace más que contarnos maravillas de ti, que si eres un gran jefe y un ejemplo a seguir, que si sabes dirigir muy bien equipo, dice que hasta Liza también te aprecia mucho."

De repente Jack se quedó cortado. Sabía muy bien quien era Lisa, él mismo había tenido que rematarla, para evitar que matara a nadie más al convertirse en Cybermujer. Entonces lo comprendió todo, Ianto no había puesto a sus padres al corriente de las novedades de su vida.

"Hablando de mi hijo, donde está, hace tanto que no le vemos por casa, que no se si le reconoceremos."

"Ianto está enfermo, no se encuentra bien, por eso le he traído yo a casa."

"¿Enfermo, que le pasa a mi pequeño?" En menos de un segundo la mujer había perdido el buen humor y esa forma tan dicharachera de hablar, la preocupación se notaba en su voz y Jack lamentó no poder contarle lo que realmente le ocurría a su hijo, aunque tampoco supiera lo que era.

"¿Por qué no nos ha llamado antes capitán? Se trata de nuestro hijo." Dijo por primera vez el hombre dando un paso hacia Jack, mientras la mujer se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio de su hijo.

"Me hubiera encantado hacerlo, se lo puedo asegurar, pero Ianto es la persona más reservada que conozco. Apenas nos habla en el trabajo de su vida personal y si no fuera porque Liza… porque ella estuvo trabajando para nosotros, jamás hubiéramos sabido de su existencia."

Jack no estaba seguro de a quien le estaba diciendo eso, porque en realidad también se trataba de lo enojado que se sentía consigo mismo por no haber intentado saber un poco sobre su compañero cuando había tenido la oportunidad, que ahora tenía que descubrir quienes eran sus padres.

Los dos hombres siguieron a Margaret hasta el dormitorio, pero la encontraron parada en la puerta, mirando hacia el interior. Aunque el interior del cuarto estaba en penumbra se podía ver perfectamente a Ianto.

"Pobrecito hijo mío, si que tiene mala cara. ¿Qué le ocurre?" Jack tuvo que pensar rápido la verdad no era algo que se pudiera permitir decir, más que nada porque jamás se lo iban a decir.

"Es gripe, una muy fuerte que ha llegado este año, pero se pondrá bien, yo me encargaré de eso." Dijo el capitán con toda la convicción de que iba ayudar a Ianto por mucho que le costase.

"Ahora entiendo porque Ianto le aprecia tanto."

"Pues espero que no se encariñe demasiado con usted, no quiero ver a mi hijo convertido en uno de esos… agh, ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra." La madre miró al suelo, visiblemente avergonzada por el comentario de su marido, que no compartía pese a no decir nada.

Todo quedó claro en ese momento para Jack, acababa de averiguar el motivo por el que Ianto no les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre él, no desde el punto de vista de ser algo más que amigos, algo mucho más grande al fin y al cabo.

Hasta ese momento apenas habían hablado del tema, simplemente habían dejado que ocurriera, se lo pasaban bien juntos, no se imponían límites u obligaciones como una pareja propiamente dicho, pero desde que estaban el uno con el otro, no veían a nadie más. Su relación era extraña, pero suficiente para ellos dos, por mucho que gente como el padre de Ianto no fuera a comprenderlo nunca.

"Hablando de encariñarse. Ianto está enfermo y su novia no está aquí. Mira que le dije que no su juntara con alguien así, pero él no quiso hacerme caso."

"George déjalo ya, deja a un lado tus prejuicios raciales y sociales y preocúpate por tu hijo ahora que está enfermo. Aunque en algo tienes razón, Jack cariño, ¿Dónde está Liza?"

"Liza, ah si, pensaba que se lo habría dicho Ianto pero, ellos, ella le dejó hace unos meses. Ianto lo pasó fatal, pero ella quiso irse muy lejos, donde él no quería marcharse y un día, sin avisar ella se fue. No hemos vuelto a saber de ella y no creo que sepamos nunca."

"Oh, pobrecito mi niño, yo que pensaba que no nos contaba nada porque estaba muy ocupado trabajando contigo y resulta que no nos quería dar malas noticias. Si es que Ianto es un auténtico cielo."

"Si que lo es." Dijo Jack con un tono de voz tan bajo que ninguna de las otras dos personas le escucharon.

"Bueno, tenemos habitación en un hotel, ahora que vivimos fuera de la ciudad, casi no pasamos por aquí, pero ahora que Ianto no está pasándolo mal, nos quedaremos por los alrededores hasta que se mejore."

La mujer se acercó a Jack y le abrazó cariñosamente, como se tratara de su propia madre. "Ahora entiendo que es lo que Ianto ha visto en ti para admirarte tanto, se que te quiere, por como habla de ti, te adora."

"No digas chorradas, serán amigos, pero un tío no quiere a otro tío, no digas mariconadas que estás hablando de nuestro hijo." Jack y Margaret se miraron y con una única mirada se comprendieron perfectamente.

"Nosotros nos vamos, no queremos molestar. Cuando Ianto se sienta mejor, nos llamas y volveremos a verle." Margaret besó a Jack en la mejilla. "Cuida de mi niño, se que eres el mejor para hacer eso." Dijo en el oído a Jack. Nuevamente se quedaron mirando y sonrieron con complicidad.

- o -

Cinco minutos más tarde el matrimonio Jones se hubo marchado. Jack suspiró aliviado, al fin y al cabo la cosa podía haber ido peor. El padre de Ianto seguía pensando que hijo terminaría casándose con una guapa chica nacida en Cardiff cuya familia fuera absolutamente autóctona de la zona; mientras que su padre había terminado por leer entre líneas las miradas de Jack, la forma que este tenía de hablar de Ianto y había averiguado que entre ellos había algo más que simple amistad y parecía no importarle mucho.

Jack fue hasta el dormitorio, entró y se sentó en la cama junto a Ianto. Lo vio removerse, desearía poder entrar en sus pensamientos y aliviarle de las imágenes que estuviera viendo en ese momento.

"Soy un monstruo." Dijo Ianto igual que había dicho tantas otras veces durante los últimos días. "Soy un monstruo y debería morirme ahora mismo." Jack tocó su brazo para darle a entender sin despertarle y asustarle, que estaba a su lado, que no estaba solo.

"Yo lo hice, las maté y nadie podrá decir lo contrario." El tono de voz de Ianto había cambiado susceptiblemente. Se había vuelto más duro. "Me gustó, eso nunca lo negaré, me gustó sentir como morían en mis manos, me gustó."

Entonces abrió los ojos e incorporándose rápidamente, levantó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jack y comenzó a apretar.

"Con que no puedes morir. Pues al menos sentirás lo que mismo que esas chicas. El último aliento, quiero verlo salir de tu cuerpo, quiero disfrutar con tu muerte." Ianto sonrió, aunque no se trataba de la dulce sonrisa que tanto el gustaba a Jack.

El capitán sujetó las manos de su compañero, pero no deseaba hacer demasiada fuerza para no hacerle daño. "Ianto, para, no quieres hacer esto, ese no eres tu. No se que es lo que te ocurre, pero le he prometido a tu madre que te ayudaría."

"Mi madre…" Susurró mientras mantenía la fuerza sobre el cuello del capitán.

"Si Ianto, tu madre ha estado aquí, es una mujer muy agradable y me ha pedido que cuide de ti. Si quieres matarme hazlo, pero yo se que no eres capaz de asesinar a una chica a sangre fría. No, el Ianto que yo conozco no."

"Tal vez ese Ianto no exista y tan sólo sea una fachada de mi verdadera personalidad."

"Entonces ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Ianto tartamudeó algo que Jack no pudo comprender, pero al mismo tiempo se quedó clavado en el sitio. Era como si hubiera dos partes de su misma persona, una que le mostraba las horribles escenas de los crímenes cometidos, la que tenía puestas las manos alrededor del cuello del capitán y la otra, la que intentaba luchar contra esa violencia, lloraba desconsolada por no tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Casi sin hacer fuerza, Jack consiguió hacerse con las manos de Ianto y estirando levemente de ella, lo acercó hasta su cuerpo y dejó que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Le besó la frente, la fiebre le había subido, al fin y al cabo no había mucha diferencia con lo que podía ser una fuerte gripe; fiebre alta, delirios, falta de fuerza, pero Jack sabía que aquello no era una gripe como otra cualquiera.

"Se lo he prometido, te voy a ayudar, aunque para eso tenga que entrar en tu mente y sacar esos recuerdos falsos a patatas." Rodeó con ambos brazos el cuerpo de su compañero y lo escuchó sollozar.

"¿No lo hice, no las maté?"

"Eso te lo puedo asegurar." Se acercó al rostro de Ianto y le besó con ternura en los labios. "¿Y sabes porque estoy tan seguro? Porque te quiero." Volvió a besarle, notando como el, en esos momentos frágil cuerpo de sus compañero se rendía ante él, al menos así y por un rato, las pesadillas desaparecerían.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto se había vuelto a quedar dormido, pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo, siempre con pesadillas, murmurando de forma casi ininteligible, lo que creía recordar que les había hecho a esas chicas a las que no había matado.

El capitán se sentía fatal, no podía hacer nada por él, salvo esperar. Pero ese no era él. Jack Harkness no esperaba sentado que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas, él era un hombre acción, el que solucionaba las cosas, sobretodo cuando se trataba de alguien que le importaba tanto como Ianto.

Se sentó en la cama, observando a su compañero mientras dormía, escuchándole, relatar las horribles cosas que le venían a la mente. Le acarició el cabello y le besó en los labios, como si se tratara de su "bello durmiente" particular. Ianto reaccionó, abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando, observando la hermosa sonrisa que el capitán le mostraba.

"Dime que puedo hacer para demostrarte que lo que tienes en tu cabeza no es cierto." Se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole con cuidado, como si temiera que se pudiera romper en mil pedazos.

Ianto no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miró, confuso, sin encontrar nada diferente entre lo que sus falsos recuerdos le decían y lo que el capitán se empeñaba en decirle. "Si crees que eres una mala persona, ¿Por qué no has intentando hacerme daño a mi?"

"Porque no podría." Dijo Ianto con un hilo de voz, que apenas pudo escuchar el capitán. "Tu eres… no podría."

"¿Por qué? Vamos piénsalo, te tengo aquí encerrado, me empeño en decirte que lo que ves en tu cabeza no es cierto, que es un producto de tu imaginación, porque alguien te ha hecho daño. Podría estar mintiéndote."

"No, nunca me has mentido." Ianto se revolvió intentando separarse del cuerpo del capitán pero este no se lo permitió, agarrándolo con fuerza. "Me quieres, tu mismo lo has dicho. Tu no eres como yo, no me harías daño."

Jack suspiró al escuchar aquello, todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer para conseguir convencerle que nada de aquello era cierto. "He conocido a tus padres." Ianto abrió los ojos de par en par.

"No."

"Son simpáticos, sobre todo tu madre, aunque cuando me han preguntado por Lisa, he dudado sobre que decirles, casi se me escapa la verdad, bueno tal vez haya dicho demasiado después de todo." Ianto se incorporó en la cama con rapidez, Jack estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, aunque para ello tuviera que mentirle.

"No puedes haberles dicho la verdad y menos a mi padre. No puedes haberles dicho que tu y yo, que nosotros estamos juntos. Mi padre no lo entendería, no es como nosotros." Saltó de la cama y comenzó a moverse por el dormitorio agitado.

"Lo siento, pero se merecían saber lo que siento por ti. Después de todo, tu padre sólo me ha insultado un poco y espero que no te importe que no quiera volver a verte en su vida."

Jack también se levantó y caminó tras Ianto. Odiaba tener que mentirle y hacerle tanto daño, pero si quería demostrarle que no era capaz de hacerle daño, esa era la única forma de hacerle saltar. Tenía que herirle todavía más, llevarlo hasta el extremo.

"A tu madre casi le da un infarto, pero creo que lo superara. Es una pena que haya tenido que explicarle porque estabas en la cama, tus pequeños problemas mentales de estos días y esas cosas. Pero es una mujer fuerte, lo comprenderá, espero."

Con fuerza, Ianto empujó a Jack contra la pared. "¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? Adoro a mis padres, puede que no sean los mejores del mundo, tienen sus fallos como todos, pero son mis padres y tu me los has quitado. ¿Por qué?" Le golpeó contra la pared otra vez y esperó a que el capitán contestara.

"Apenas me habías hablado de ellos, pensaba que no te avergonzabas de mi y después de que pensaran que seguías con Lisa, digamos que me he puesto un poco celoso. Tenía que arreglarlo."

Sin que Jack hiciera nada por evitarlo, Ianto lo lanzó contra la cama. El capitán cayó sobre las sábanas y su compañero se puso sobre él sin dejarle levantarse. Si hubiera querido, Jack podría haberle detenido en cualquier momento; pero no lo hizo, al fin y al cabo si Ianto terminaba por hacerle algún daño, se regeneraría, el peligro era mínimo para él.

"¿Jack Harkness celoso de una mujer muerta?" Ianto lo miró a los ojos y Jack intentó simular estar asustado, aunque no lo estaba en realidad. "Lisa se ha ido, no tenías de que preocuparte. Has destrozado lo que tenía con mis padres, no tenías derecho a hacerlo; debería matarte por eso."

Aunque no estuviera asustado, al capitán no le hacía gracia como estaba cambiando la forma de hablar de su compañero, como sus ojos que siempre mostraban amor y lealtad hacia él, parecían odiarle realmente con toda su alma.

"Hazlo entonces y conviértete en lo que has estado soñando estos días." Jack sonó rotundo, aunque el temor de que eso pudiera ser verdad, estaba creciendo en su interior.

Ianto movió sus manos hasta el cuello de Jack. "Es una pena, porque volverás a la vida, nunca podré matarte de verdad." Había cambiado, ya no era el mismo, igual que el momento en el que había comenzado todo aquello, Ianto parecía otra persona, alguien sin escrúpulos, alguien malvado.

Apretó los dedos contra el cuello del capitán, pero este no hizo nada, sentía que realmente lo estaba ahogando, pero no iba a impedírselo. No sabía exactamente porque, pero se sentía completamente culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su compañero y por más que lo intentaba no encontraba ninguna forma de ayudarle.

"Dices que me quieres pero me haces daño, no te comprendo Jack, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Continuó apretando, mientras el capitán lo miraba en silencio.

"No lo hice, tan sólo quería saber lo que harías si me odiaras de verdad." Jack tosió, sabía que si aquello continuaba por mucho tiempo, terminaría matándole y no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo le costaría recuperarse de eso.

Pero Ianto no le soltó. Sentía que alguien había encendido un interruptor en su mente, algo que había estado dormido, que le impedía ser malo y ahora no deseaba detenerse. "Ianto… por favor… te quiero."

No estaba rogando por si mismo, después de todo, se recuperaría, pero lo que más miedo le daba en ese momento era lo que sería de Ianto si lo mataba, no estaba seguro que pudiera recurarlo después de algo así, tenía que detenerlo a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los dos.

Jack ya no sabía vivir sin Ianto. Lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Durante los más de cien años que llevaba en Torchwood, había estado sólo. Había tenido relaciones esporádicas, había estado con gente que le había gustado, pero pocas veces había sentido verdadero amor por nadie.

Pero con Ianto era diferente, con él se sentía normal, su compañero lo sabía casi todo sobre él, incluida la parte en la que no podía morir, ya no le escondía nada, no había secretos entre ellos.

Era el motivo por el que había regresado, era el motivo por el que ya no deseaba marcharse nunca más y si lo perdía, si por su culpa dejaba de ser el mismo hombre del que Jack se había enamorado, no estaba seguro poder soportarlo por el resto de la eternidad.

Como si hubiera recibido una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, Ianto se separó de Jack, se levantó de la cama y se pegó a la pared respirando con dificultad. Las piernas no le sostuvieron por mucho tiempo y finalmente se dejó caer contra el suelo.

Jack lo miraba desde la cama, tosiendo sonoramente, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad había estado muy cerca de morir, pero al menos lo había detenido a tiempo. Una vez recuperado, se inclinó a su lado, le tocó el rostro pero Ianto se alejó de él.

"¿Lo ves Jack? Soy una mala persona, he estado a punto de matarte, lo hubiera hecho si no… lo hubiera hecho."

"Pero no lo has hecho al final. Has podido detenerte, ¿sabes por qué? Porque me quieres, porque te he dicho que yo también te quiero. Tus sentimientos han sido más fuertes que eso que tienes en la cabeza. Ese eres tu de verdad, ese es el hombre por el que estoy aquí y ahora."

El teléfono de Jack sonó. "Vuelvo en un momento, quédate aquí." Se levantó y salió al salón. "Dime algo bueno Tosh."

"No se si es algo bueno, pero mirando los informes de estos últimos días, hay cosas que ninguno de nosotros recuerda que hayan pasado y están registradas. Dime que es lo que recuerdas de un tal Adam."

Jack se paró a pensar. No había conocido a nadie en toda su vida que se llamara de esa forma, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que estaba equivocado, algo dentro de él le repetía que ese nombre era importante.

"¿Jack?"

"Perdona. ¿Adam, quien demonios es Adam?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta Jack. Mirando los informes, un tal Adam aparece continuamente por aquí. Por lo que parece parte de la información sobre este tipo fue borrada después, pero han quedado residuos. También tenemos una cinta de seguridad, de esos dos días pero todavía no la hemos visto. Cuando tengamos algo nuevo te avisaré. ¿Cómo está Ianto?"

"No lo se." Tosh escuchó el tono decaído de su jefe y decidió no hacer más preguntas, no le hacía falta que le dijera nada más, para imaginarse lo mal que lo estaba pasado. "Gracias por lo que estáis haciendo."

"Para eso estamos. Te mantendremos informado." Tosh cortó la comunicación y Jack volvió al dormitorio, pero no encontró a Ianto por ninguna parte. Miró a su alrededor, pero su compañero no estaba allí.

"Ianto." Escuchó un ruido en el cuarto de baño, como si alguien hubiera caído al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

El capitán corrió hacia allí, aquello no le daba buena espina. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco y la respiración se le cortó sin más. Ianto estaba en el suelo, apoyado contra la bañera y dos regueros de sangre corrían desde sus muñecas.

"¡Ianto, no! ¿Qué has hecho?" Una vez recuperado del primer shock, Jack se arrodilló frente a él y cogió sus muñecas. "¿Por qué?" Cogió dos toallas y envolvió las heridas con fuerza, intentando cortar las hemorragias. Una vez terminado, lo cogió en brazos y salió del baño.

"Te dije que era una persona horrible, merezco morir." Por un momento Jack lo dejó sentado en la cama y buscó las llaves del SUV. Le dio un intenso beso, intentando no pensar que pudiera ser el último si no conseguían detener completamente las hemorragias.

"A la mierda con eso. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, no eres capaz de cometer ninguna maldad." Lo volvió a coger y salió del apartamento. No iba a soltarlo, Ianto no tenía fuerzas para intentar liberarse, pero Jack jamás se lo hubiera permitido.

"¿Y que pasa con Lisa? Eso no me lo he inventado, la gente que murió por mi culpa cuando la salvé, estuvo a punto de matarnos a dos. Eso no lo haría la buena persona que dices que soy."

Jack llegó a la calle y metió a su compañero en el coche, volvió a besarle y dio la vuelta al vehículo. "Todos hemos cometido errores, no sería buena idea que te contara los míos ahora, ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Ahora tienes que recuperarte."

"Adam me abrió los ojos." Antes de comenzar a conducir, Jack se quedó petrificado.

"¿Conoces a Adam?"

"En realidad no, tan sólo es un nombre en mi cabeza, como los recuerdos que dices que son falsos, simplemente están ahí." Ianto cerró los ojos.

"Vamos, no te duermas ahora, todavía no." Le tocó la mejilla, estaba fría, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para mantener a Ianto con vida. "No te vas a morir, no mientras pueda evitarlo."

Pisó el acelerador con fuerza, de vez en cuando miraba a su compañero. Tenía unos diez minutos hasta la base, siempre y cuando no hubiera mucho tráfico. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo, pero prefería no pensar en eso, si perdía a Ianto por haberle forzado demasiado, no podría recuperarse nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

Por muchos años que hubiera vivido hasta ese momento, por mucha gente a la que hubiera amado, Jack jamás se había sentido tan aterrado por alguien, como en instante mientras conducía hacia la base.

Le costaba apartar la mirada de Ianto, allí recostado en el asiento a su lado, semiinconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, que Jack no podía dejar de temer por su vida, cuando miraba a la carretera, la imagen de su compañero era todo lo que había en su cabeza.

"Aguanta un poco más ¿vale?, que casi hemos llegado." Pero Ianto no dijo nada en respuesta.

El camino que le separaba de su destino, jamás le había parecido tan largo, pero cuando más desperado se sentía por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero, divisó a lo lejos su destino final.

Aparcó de mala manera, le daba igual donde había dejado el SUV o si a la policía le apetecía ponerle una multa. Se bajó rápidamente y llegando hasta el otro lado, volvió a coger a su compañero en brazos, que no se inmutó al notar las manos del capitán sosteniendo su cuerpo.

Jack entró en la base. "Owen, Tosh, Gwen, venid aquí, os necesito ya." Los tres jóvenes agentes, aparecieron alterados y se quedaron petrificados al ver aparecer a Jack con Ianto en brazos. Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente a las manchas rojas que inundaban las toallas alrededor de sus muñecas y no tuvieron que preguntar lo que era, para saberlo.

Sin decir nada, todos supieron lo que tenían que hacer, Jack dejó a Ianto en la mesa de operaciones, ahora si que ya no era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Owen le comprobó el pulso, demasiado débil ya en ese punto, aunque el joven doctor no dijo nada. Tosh le ayudó a tener todo el material necesario preparado, no era médico como él, pero con el tiempo había aprendido algunas cosas sobre lo que había que hacer en situaciones extremas.

Por su parte Gwen se acercó a Jack, que no se había apartado en ningún momento de Ianto y cogió las manos de este entre las suyas. "Será mejor que esperemos afuera." Le dijo ella de la forma más tranquila que pudo, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

"No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí."

"Jack, puedo hacerme una idea de lo duro que es esto para ti, pero será mejor dejar que Owen y Tosh se ocupen de él. Tienes que tranquilizarte." Jack miró a su amiga. Gwen tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones de estar en esa la habitación en ese momento. Gwen tiró de su mano y dócilmente la siguió.

- o -

Había pasado más de una hora y Owen y Toshiko todavía estaban allí. Jack empezaba a temerse lo peor, que tal vez no sabían o no querían decirle la verdad y que todo había terminado de la peor forma posible.

"Tengo que entrar allí." Jack se levantó pero Gwen lo detuvo.

"Te dije que no era buena idea sacarlo de aquí." Jack le clavó una mirada dura. No era el momento para los reproches, por mucho que el capitán comenzara a pensar que se lo merecía, no era el momento.

"¿Por qué no dejamos eso para otro momento?" Jack dio un paso adelante, pero su amiga se interpuso de nuevo en su momento. "Gwen…"

"Jack, se como te sientes, Ianto es mi amigo tanto como tuyo, si le ocurre algo, no lo perdonaría nunca, pero tienes que aceptar que algo le ha trastornado, algo que ni tu mismo puedes controlar."

"Tu no sabes nada, maldita sea." Gwen se estremeció al escuchar hablar al capitán Harkness con tanta dureza. "No tienes ni idea de mis sentimientos por Ianto, no sabes lo que hay entre nosotros. No puedo perderlo Gwen, a él no."

Para mayor sorpresa de la chica, Jack se volvió a sentar en el sofá, ocultando los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas entre las manos. "¿Tu le quieres verdad? Mucho más que a un simple amigo."

"Todo es simple entre nosotros. Cuando estamos juntos, ni yo el inmortal capitán Harkness, ni el recuerda haber visto morir a su novia. Sólo somos nosotros. Pero ahora…"

Entonces creyó haber encontrado la forma de recuperar al Ianto que quería y separarlo del malvado personaje que se había creado en su mente o que alguien le había dejado allí. Se levantó sin decir nada a su amiga desapareció entre los ordenadores.

"¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto?"

- o -

Owen apareció un momento más tarde, tenía aspecto de estar agotado, había dado lo mejor de si para salvar al vida de su compañero y por mucho que le había costado, la fin lo había conseguido.

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó el capitán con tono ansioso. En las manos llevaba uno de los ordenadores portátiles, aferrado con tanta fuerza que nadie hubiera podido conseguir que lo soltara.

"Está estable, ha perdido mucha sangre y eso lo mantendrá debilitado unos días, tal vez así consigamos evitar que se haga más daño. Hace cinco minutos que ha recuperado la conciencia, supongo que querrás verlo." Owen era muy listo, no necesitaba conocer todos los detalles de una historia para conocer su desenlace.

Había visto las miradas correspondidas entre el capitán y Ianto, los había escuchado, sin querer, y cuando estaban los dos solos, no sonaban sólo como buenos amigos. Hacía tiempo que sabía que había algo más entre ellos, aunque hasta ese momento, en el que Jack salió a toda prisa hasta su compañero, no sabía hasta que punto.

Ianto estaba tan pálido que parecía un muerto viviente recién salido de la tumba. El tono blanquecino de su piel, resaltaba todavía más sus preciosos ojos azules y al verlos Jack fue incapaz de no sonreír.

Se sentó en la cama, junto a él y esperó a que quisiera mirarle. No iba a presionarle otra vez, no iba a intentar acelerar su ritmo porque ya sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Si Ianto necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar las cosas se lo darían sin pensar,

"¿Por qué me has salvado después de intentar matarte?" Ianto se volvió por fin hacia el capitán.

"Porque no eras tu el que lo estaba haciendo, yo te provoque, además no me habrías matado nunca." Le acarició la mejilla, necesitaba tocarle, asegurarse que lo tenía delante, que realmente estaba vivo y que no era una fantasía creada por su mente.

"Pero yo…"

"No quiero escuchar nada más de los asesinatos que no has cometido. Quiero que veas algo, que veas quien eres realmente y porque me enamoré de ti en un primer momento." Jack se acomodó al lado de Ianto y sin decir nada, este se apoyó en su pecho.

El capitán encendió el ordenador y puso en marcha el video. "Es uno de las grabaciones de mis _aposentos privados."_

Allí estaban los dos, tumbados en la cama del capitán. Ianto recordó enseguida ese momento y sonrío acurrucándose más contra Jack. Había sido la primera noche juntos, la primera en la que Ianto había decidido dejar a un lado al fantasma de Lisa y empezar una nueva vida.

Los dos estaban desnudos, Jack sentado en la cama observando a su compañero y Ianto tumbado a su lado, notando los dedos del capitán jugando con su pelo. "No ha estado nada mal para ser tu primera vez, estaría bien repetirlo." Dijo el Jack del video.

"¿De verdad querrías volver a acostarte conmigo?" Aunque no pudieron verlo bien en la pantalla del ordenador, Ianto se ruborizó. No solían hacerle cumplidos de ese tipo habitualmente y menos un hombre tan atractivo como el capitán.

"Estás de coña, por supuesto. Eres divertido, gracioso, encantador y muy guapo, que más podría esperar de mi último ligue." Al ver la expresión deprimida de Ianto, Jack se dio cuenta que había metido la pata al decir aquello. "Lo siento, pero a estas alturas de mi vida no estoy muy acostumbrado al romanticismo."

Se agachó hacia Ianto y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. "Dima una cosa Jack, ¿me dejaste entrar en Torchwood porque crees que soy guapo o porque soy buen agente?"

Jack se echó a reír divertido. Le gustaba ese chico, le había gustado desde el primer momento, era sincero y muy directo, dos cualidades que apreciaba en una persona y en su posible nuevo romance.

"¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?" Jack se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, por mucho que Ianto intentara soltarse, no lo iba a conseguir fácilmente si el capitán lo podía evitar.

"Vamos Jack, tengo que saber lo que esperas de mi." Jack le besó apasionadamente, apretando sus manos contra la cama, cualquier movimiento ahora si que era totalmente imposible.

"Me ayudaste a atrapar a ese Weevil y luego no tuviste miedo de acercarte a un pterodáctilo, creo que eres un agente excelente y que dentro de unos años tu expediente será increíble." Volvió a besarle con mayor fuerza todavía. "Pero no voy a negar que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi. Si, quise acostarme contigo desde el primer momento, pero el tiempo ha hecho que cambie."

"¿Puedo decirte que creo que te quiero?" Le preguntó Ianto con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"¿Eso me lo pregunta el amante o el trabajador?" Ianto se incorporó un poco pero el capitán lo volvió a empujar contra la cama.

"Los dos, porque los dos te quieren, si habla el trabajador, sólo puedo decir que eres el mejor jefe posible."

"Pelota." Jack comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero Ianto consiguió seguir hablando.

"Y si te habla el amante… ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida y creo que por tus feromonas del siglo LI no puedo dejar de mirarte y sonreír como un tonto por pensar que me estoy enamorando."

La grabación se cortaba allí. "Lo ves, ese eres tu, y creo que el Ianto que conozco, es incapaz de matar una mosca siquiera." Jack besó la frente de su compañero al agachar la mirada y comprobar que estaba llorando.

"Lo siento Jack."

"¿Por qué mi vida?"

"Por no haber confiado en ti. Porque tu si que lo has hecho todos estos días has confiado en mi, en que me ocurría algo, que me había cambiado y no quise creerte." Ianto se abrazó a él, buscando la serenidad que siempre conseguía mostrar el capitán.

"Te dije que todo iba a salir bien y pienso cumplirlo."

Ianto abrió la boca para decir algo pera inesperada aparición de Toshiko le impidió hacerlo. "Jack creo que tengo una pista sobre ese tal Adam."

"No sigas por ahí Jack. Adam sólo te hará daño." Dijo Ianto alterado, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado para explicar sus palabras. Jack le dio un beso en la frente, lo acomodó en la cama y esperó a que se quedara dormido un momento más tarde. Luego siguió a su amiga.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes Tosh?"

"En realidad, lo importante es lo que no tengo."

"No te sigo."

"Perdimos unos días Jack y cada vez que consiguió extraer una milésima información de esos dos días, el nombre de Adam aparece en medio." Jack creyó que por fin iba a conseguir sacar algo en claro de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ianto, aunque no estaba seguro si eso le iba a gustar.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya se que no necesitas dormir ni nada de eso, pero creo que te convendría descansar un poco." Gwen estaba preocupada por Jack, llevaba dos días junto a la cama de Ianto y aunque este se estaba recuperando rápidamente, el capitán no se separaba de su lado; no había comido, no había dormido, no había ido a ningún lado.

"Estoy bien y en cuanto Ianto esté mejor, todo estará bien." Dijo Jack sin apartar la vista de su compañero.

"Muy bien, pero tienes una visita." Jack miró a su amiga contrariado, nunca tenía visitas, nadie sabía de su existencia como para visitarle. "Te conoce, dice que quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Quién es?" Gwen dudó un momento, también a ella le había cogido por sorpresa esa visita, pero aquella mujer había sido tan insistente en ver a Jack, que Gwen no había sabido negarse.

"La madre de Ianto."

Jack la recordaba bien, parecía una mujer encantadora y estaba seguro que si le hablaba de la relación que tenía con su hijo, la mujer lo hubiera entendido, tal vez con un poco de tiempo, pero lo hubiera comprendido.

Por primera vez en los dos últimos días, Jack Harkness se levantó del sillón el que había permanecido todo el tiempo. Se encontró con la señora Jones, nada más salir de la base.

Al mirarla se dio cuenta que parecía nerviosa, algo le preocupaba pues se movía de un sitio para otro, no podía estar quieta y le costaba mantener la mirada fija en un mismo sitio.

"¡Capitán! Por fin le encuentro. No sabía a quien acudir y ya se que usted es la persona más cercana a mi hijo, pensé que podría ayudarme." La mujer era menuda y no paraba moverse. Para intentar calmarla, el capitán puso sus manos de la forma más tranquila que pudo sobre sus hombros.

"Vamos tranquila señora Jones, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ianto?" La mujer pareció concentrarse en las palabras del capitán, sobretodo cuando Jack nombró a su hijo.

"No se donde está, he ido esta mañana a su casa, a su apartamento. Él dio llaves, aunque nunca he entrado sin avisar. Le llevaba llamando todo el día de ayer, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Empecé a preocuparme, usted me dijo que estaba en cama enfermo y ahora no se donde está y además están las manchas, creo que es sangre y me da miedo pensar lo que le ha podido pasar."

La mujer suspiró con fuerza, como si hubiera pasado horas sin respirar. El capitán la miró pensando en lo mucho que esa mujer quería a su hijo y lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Obviamente no podía contarle lo que realmente había ocurrido, seguramente le daría un ataque si lo hacía, pero era cierto, para el resto del mundo Ianto había desaparecido.

"Ianto está bien, está conmigo. Le dije la verdad, está enfermo, no es grave no se preocupe, pero necesitaba mucho reposo y lo llevé a un lugar más tranquilo, fuera de la ciudad."

"¿Fuera de la ciudad? La verdad es que eso no suena muy bien. Dígame la verdad, tiene algo malo y no me lo quiere decir, ¿no es así?" A pesar de su pequeña estatura, la mujer pareció crecerse mientras pedía explicaciones sobre el paradero de su hijo. "Puede ser que usted sea su novio, pero no tiene derecho a secuestrar a mi hijo sin decírmelo."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jack se había quedado sin palabras. No tenía ni idea de cómo aquella mujer se había enterado de su relación con Ianto, porque si lo había adivinado, entonces podría haber sido un gran agente para Torchwood. Pero ella esperaba una respuesta y no se iba a marchar a casa con cualquier excusa que le diera Jack.

"Vale esto es muy raro. Tiene razón, le he mentido, Ianto y yo, si tenemos una relación y con relación a lo que le ocurre a su hijo… está trabajando… en una misión, para mi." Resultaba de lo más estúpido ahora que lo había dicho, pero por como cambió la expresión de la mujer, Jack pensó que tal vez había funcionado.

"Una misión. ¿Qué clase de trabajo tiene mi hijo? Nunca me ha dicho lo que hace para usted Capitán, pero de ahí a tener misiones secretas, que no le puede decir ni siquiera a su madre donde está…"

"Lo se, es complicado, pero son las normas, no puedo contarle nada por el momento, pero puedo prometerle que su hijo está bien, el otro día cuando me encontró en su apartamento, si que estaba enfermo, pero ahora está perfectamente, trabajando, como siempre hace."

Por fin la madre de Ianto se estaba relajando. Era normal que se preocupaba por su propio hijo, pero parecía aceptar la historia, por muy estúpida que sonara en la cabeza del capitán.

"Bueno, entonces esperaré a que regrese de su _misión secreta_ para volver a ver a mi hijo. Sólo espero que no le haya enviado a ningún lugar demasiado peligroso, no querría preocupar por él."

Jack sonrió, si ella supiera lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo de verdad, por estar trabajando con él. De saberlo, seguramente lo mataría allí mismo. "Entonces que, usted y mi hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"Unos meses. Y usted, ¿Cómo lo sabe? Quiero decir no es que Ianto sea una persona muy abierta en lo que se refiera a sus sentimientos, se lo puedo decir por experiencia, señora Jones."

"Lo se capitán, conozco bien a mi hijo, bueno al menos así lo creía hasta que he descubierto la historia que tiene con usted capitán." Jack volvió a sonreír, reconocía perfectamente a su pequeño Ianto en las palabras de su madre. "Dígame, háblame de Ianto, seguro que usted lo conoce mejor que yo ahora."

"Pero…"

"Vi su diario, sabe que escribe un diario ¿verdad?" El capitán asintió, no era la primera vez que lo leía, aunque cuando su compañero no lo había sabido, tan sólo así había llegado a saber cosas que Ianto no le había contado. "Hablaba tanto de usted, de todas sus conversaciones, de sus sentimientos por usted… se que no debería haberlo leído; pero últimamente no he hablado mucho con él."

La señora Jones se ruborizó, nunca se había entrometido en la vida de su hijo, su padre ya lo había hecho bastante por los dos. Ella siempre había querido darle su espacio a su hijo; pero ahora había tantas cosas que desconocía de él.

"Ianto esta preocupado por su reacción al enterarse, aunque después de haber escuchado a su marido, puedo imaginar por qué. Entonces usted parece habérselo tomado muy bien, quiero decir, que comparada con su marido…"

"Lo se, es algo que nunca he soportado de ese hombre. Le quiero no lo voy negar, pero hay cosas que desearía que fueran distintas, sobretodo por mi hijo. A mi marido le encantaba Lisa y a mi también, pero desde que está con usted, aunque no lo supiéramos, está feliz, hacía mucho que no lo veía así."

Ianto era una persona tan reservada, introvertido incluso, que a veces al capitán le costaba saber cuando su compañero estaba realmente feliz o cuando le estaba ocultando algo por vergüenza o por miedo.

Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, su madre tenía razón, durante los últimos mese, Ianto había cambiado, se había abierto más con él, había comenzaba a hablarle de cualquier tema, se reía casi siempre y parecía disfrutar mucho más de la vida. Tal vez la señora Jones tenía razón y el capitán Jack le había cambiado para bien.

"Ianto es un chico especial, supongo que por eso me… por eso gusta."

"¿Está enamorado de él?" La pregunta golpeó con fuerza a Jack en el pecho. Ya le había dicho a Ianto que le quería, que estaba enamorado de él, pero hasta el momento había sido algo entre los dos; porque Ianto no quería que sus padres se enteraran o simplemente porque era más fácil tener algo sólo para ellos que decir al resto del mundo que Jack Harkness había sentado por fin la cabeza y que esperaba que fuera para siempre.

"Supongo que a estas alturas eso es algo que no puedo, ni quiero negar." El abrazo que le dio la señora Jones tras escuchar eso, le cogió por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar, tan sólo se quedó parado.

"Entonces, ya que mi marido nunca lo dirá por sus estúpidas creencias y valores, que nunca comprenderé, le doy la bienvenida a mi familia, al menos y pensaré en usted como un hijo y cuando vea a Ianto, dígale que le queremos, los dos y que le echamos… le echo de menos."

Jack le devolvió el brazo cariñosamente, después de tantos años, había olvidado como se sentían uno al tener una madre a su lado, alguien que le dijera que le quería más allá de sus amantes, alguien que se preocupara por él como un verdadero hijo.

Se despidieron, con la promesa de Jack de informarle sobre su hijo, por mucho que él no quisiera, al fin y al cabo la señora Jones quería conocer la vida de su hijo y ahora que había conocido a su novio, era un buen momento para que se volviera a acercar a su hijo.

- o -

Jack volvió a la base, Toshiko, como siempre estaba delante de su ordenador, tan inmersa en la pantalla, que no se preocupó de la entrada del capitán, de cómo el rostro de este había cambiado, como su expresión era mucho más tranquila que cuando había salido. Owen estaba trabajando en su laboratorio con las últimas muestras alienígenas que habían encontrado y a Gwen la encontró hablando por teléfono con Rhys.

El capitán esperaba que Ianto no se hubiera despertado y se hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba a su lado. Entró en la enfermería, pero para su sorpresa, Ianto no estaba en al cama. Miró a su alrededor, pero su compañero no estaba por ningún sitio.

No era de las personas que se asustara con facilidad, pero después de lo que había pasad con Ianto, después que hubiera intentado quitarse la vida tan sólo un par de días antes, no saber donde estaba ahora, era mucho más de lo que Jack podía soportar.

Pasó corriendo por la base; sus tres compañeros se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. "Jack ¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Gwen tras despedirse de Rhys.

"Ianto, no está en la enfermería, no se donde está y temo que haya podido cometer otra tontería por culpa de ese tal Adam."

Toshiko le había hablado de Adam, de cómo su nombre aparecía por todas partes cuando se trataba de esos dos días que todos habían perdido, pero lo que más le asustaba era no saber quien era, que era lo que podía hacerles y que era lo que le había hecho a Ianto ya.

"Ianto está en tu cama, cuando despertó, intenté decirle que se quedara en la enfermería pero dijo que se encontraba mal que necesitaba estar en un sitio más tranquilo, le seguí y esperé a ver donde iba. Le dejé allí, está bien, no te preocupes."

Gwen tenía las mejores dotes de liderazgo después de él y Jack sabía que podía dejar Torchwood en sus manos siempre que fuera necesario, sobretodo en lo que se refería a cuidar de sus compañeros. "Ve, supongo que te estará esperando."

Al entrar en su dormitorio, Jack se sintió raro, allí solía llevar a sus amantes, sobretodo cuando no eran de este planeta, pero cuando vio a Ianto allí tumbado, acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama, tan indefenso y débil que Jack se dio cuenta que su compañero no era el único que había cambiado.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Ianto. Al hacerlo, este despertó. "Hola." Le dijo medio dormido.

"No tienes ni idea del susto que me has dado cuando no te he visto en la cama."

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte, sólo quería sentirme bien en algún sitio hasta que volvieras y esta cama es el único lugar de la base en el que no tengo miedo de lo que pudo hacer o decir, de eso en lo que me puedo convertir si no consigo controlarme a tiempo."

"Ven aquí." Ianto se deslizó por la cama como un pequeño gatito atemorizado y apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jack. "Sólo quiero que estés bien, nada más. Tienes que dormir, para recuperar tus fuerzas."

Jack introdujo sus manos entre el cabello de Ianto y comenzó a acariciarla hasta que su compañero volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodándose mejor, terminó por dormirse, en el único lugar en el que realmente estaba tranquilo, con la única persona que se sentía seguro, allí Adam no estaba en su cabeza y nada podía hacerle daño.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tosh, dime que has encontrado algo más sobre ese tal Adam." Jack estaba empezando a odiar ese nombre, que no le decía nada y que al mismo tiempo estaba convencido que había escuchado antes y que tenía una gran relevancia para lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ianto.

"En realidad si. He encontrado varios archivos con ese nombre en nuestros ordenadores, creados hace poco, pero todos ellos han sido destruidos por ti mismo hace mucho menos."

"¿Cómo? Yo no he hecho semejante cosa, te puedo asegurar que me acordaría de ello." Sobretodo si eso podía ayudar a su compañero. "¿Estás segura de lo que has leído?"

"¿Me preguntarías eso si lo hubiera borrado otro de nosotros?" Toshiko comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Jack, no le podía reprochar estar preocupado por el hombre que estaba enamorado. Pero si había algo de lo que ella estaba completamente segura, era que era la mejor en lo que hacía y cuando se trataba de un tema informático, Jack también lo sabía. Por eso no volvió a preguntar. "¿Cómo está Ianto? Parece que ahora se encuentra mejor."

"Al menos ahora está más tranquilo." Era cierto, desde que Ianto descansaba en su cama, se dormía antes, no tenía apenas crisis y casi siempre parecía el mismo. Ese mismo día, lo había dejado en la cama, para que descansara todo lo que quisiera y se había ido a trabajar en el llamado "Caso Adam" y ahora pensaba ir con él. "Creo que se pondrá bien."

Ianto se despertó de golpe, por mucho que durmiera todas las horas posibles, al final siempre se despertaba sobresaltado, por un sueño, que más parecía un recuerdo horrible de lo que estaba seguro que había hecho.

Al mirar a su alrededor, estaba solo, pero sabía que Jack no andaría lejos. Decidió quedarse en la cama y esperarle, no quería darle otro susto y desaparecer sin más. _"Jack te abandonará."_ Le dijo una terrible voz en su cabeza. _"Tal vez espere a que seas un anciano y no puedas protestar, pero al final te dejara."_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar de su mente esa voz y esas palabras que tan sólo le hacían daño. Pero aquel hombre era insistente y continuó hablándole, sin importar que le pudiera romper el corazón.

"_Porque tu te vas a hacer viejo, perderás tu encanto de jovencito que tanto el gusta a Jack y se cansará de ti. ¿Cuánto crees que le costará encontrar a otro que te sustituya? Además ¿Crees que ha olvidado a Gwen? Sigue estando en su mente, por mucho que se vaya a casar, tu tan sólo eres uno más._

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Había pensado muchas veces en esas cosas, pero nunca las había escuchado directamente. _"Para Jack no eres más que un juguete de paso, cuando se aburra de ti, se buscará otra diversión." _Ianto sabía que conocía esa voz, que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero cuanto más intentaba saber quien era, más complicado le resultaba recordarla.

"_Ianto te quiero, no puedo pensar que te pase algo y que no estés a mi lado, si ahora te perdiera, creo que preferiría morirme que vivir toda la eternidad sin tenerte conmigo." _

Estaba confuso, por un lado la voz de aquel extraño que no lo era tal, porque estaba convencido que lo había escuchado antes; pero por otro estaba Jack, siempre a su lado, siempre diciéndole que le quería de la forma más sincera que el capitán podía hacerlo. Sabía a quien creer, de eso no tenía ninguna duda pero la maquiavélica voz estaba todavía allí, machacándole con fuerza.

"_¿Te imaginas que formais una familia? ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva otra vez el Doctor y Jack decida volver con él? Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso puede pasar y no tendrá ningún problema dejar a su amante y a sus hijo."_

"Cállate. No soy el amante de Jack. Él me quiere y le creo, más que a nadie en el mundo. Claro que vamos a formar una familia, tendremos hijos y seremos felices, porque el doctor es parte de su pasado."

"_¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer la prueba?"_

"Absolutamente." La voz volvió a decirle algo, pero Ianto no le escuchó, no quiso saber de que forma quería hacerle daño, porque él quería ser feliz, no le importaba el futuro, no le importaba el doctor y en ese momento no le importaba la inmortalidad del capitán. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso más adelante.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, sin darse cuenta se puso una camisa de Jack, se miró al espejo, realmente le venía grande, pero olía a Jack, su aroma impregnaba la ropa y eso le hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Una vez preparado para intentar retomar su vida, salió del dormitorio para hacer lo que mejor se le daba.

- o -

Jack se quedó en la puerta de su dormitorio parado, como había pensado Ianto no estaba allí. No había esperado que su compañero fuera tan difícil de controlar, pero por otro lado le encantaba que no se dejara vencer por aquel extraño mal que intentaba apoderarse de él.

Entonces lo olió, aquel ahora que tanto había echado de menos ahora que Ianto estaba de baja, volvía a tomar la base. El capitán se dio la vuelta y lo siguió, aunque no le hicieron falta muchas señas para saber de donde provenía en profundo y delicioso aroma al café de Ianto.

Ianto estaba ocupado con el café, igual que los días precedentes a su cambio, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la llegada del capitán. Con mucho cuidado de no asustarle, Jack le rodeó con ambos brazos y le besó en el cuello con ternura. Ianto suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el capitán.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado? Me dijiste que ibas a estar todo el día descansando. ¿Y esa camisa? Se parece mucho a una que yo tengo."

"Es la misma." Contestó Ianto con cierta timidez. "En cuanto a lo de descansar, pensé que te apetecería un café, creí que lo echaríais de menos todos." Ianto le puso una taza delante y esperó a que el capitán la probara, justo como la primera vez que había intentado entrar en Torchwood 3.

Exactamente igual que aquella vez, estaba deliciosa, pero a diferencia de aquel día, Jack, rodeó lentamente la cintura de su compañero y le besó lentamente, como si pesara que se fuera a romper si lo hacía con más fuerza.

"Me alegra saber que vuelves a ser el mismo." Ianto sonrió, pero prefirió no decirle nada de al voz interior que se divertía atormentándole continuamente. Al menos en su cabeza también estaba Jack para protegerlo. "Pero lo digo en serio, hace un par de días estuviste a punto de morir desangrado. No soy médico, pero si le pregunto a Owen, seguro que me dice que deberías estar en la cama."

"¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y hablamos un poco? Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y hemos pasado buenos ratos en ese sofá."

"Si y que lo digas." Jack sonrió con malicia al recordar las veces que se habían acostado en ese sofá, incluso se preguntaba como podía permanecer en pie después de lo que habían hecho en él.

"Bueno también lo hemos pasado bien, pero creo que aparte de ti, ese sofá es que conoce más secretos de mi propia vida."

"Si no contamos tus diarios claro." Ianto se ruborizó, siempre lo hacía cuando Jack le recordaba que había leído sus diarios, tan íntimos que habían sido en un principio y que tantas cosas le habían revelado al capitán sobre él. "Muy bien, quedémonos en el sofá, además tengo que algo que decirte."

Por un momento, la voz que le había dicho que Jack iba a abandonarlo tarde o temprano, volvió a retumbar, pero consiguió contenerse y esperó antes de reaccionar a saber lo que Jack quería decirle. Sin embargo, cuando el capitán lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el sofá, fue como si el miedo se hubiera desvanecido por completo en un segundo.

Al sentarse, Jack alcanzó las piernas de Ianto y las colocó sobre la suyas para permitirle estar más cómodo. Su compañero sonrió agradecido y entonces se preguntó como era posible que Jack fuera a abandonarle en algún momento tal y como se estaba desviviendo con él.

"_Tiene remordimientos por lo que te ocurrió, pero en cuanto estés bien, desaparecerá de tu vida."_

"No es cierto." Dijo Ianto sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si tranquilo. Vamos que querías decirme." Jack lo miró un momento, sin estar del todo seguro que aquello fuera cierto, pero decidió darle su tiempo para que aclarara sus ideas, por si todavía tenía extraños pensamientos en su interior.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había hablado con tus padres?" Ianto se estremeció al recordar aquel día y tan sólo asintió. "Fui un gilipollas por lo que dije, pero quería hacerte reaccionar. No es cierto nada de lo que te dije, porque no les conté nada de lo nuestro, hasta hoy ninguno de tus padres sabía nada de ti y de mi, más allá de que yo soy tu jefe."

"¿Hasta hoy?" Jack notó que Ianto se removía, desde luego no estaba preparado para hablar con su padre del tema, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas y decirle que su madre estaba de su parte.

"Tu madre vino a verme. Desde luego es una mujer muy inteligente. Sabe que no tenías gripe y me preguntó si estábamos juntos."

"¿Ya lo sabía?"

Jack sonrió y pareció ruborizarse. Era la primera vez Ianto le veía hacerlo. "Dijo que se me notaba demasiado que estaba enamorado de su hijo. Ya ves tu, aquí sólo se dieron cuenta cuando nos besamos y tu madre me lo preguntó directamente. Te aseguro que tienes una madre muy comprensiva y que si se lo dices, estará encantada de aceptarme como hijo."

"¿Te dijo algo sobre mi padre?" Jack se quedó cayado, desde luego no era el mejor tema para tocar, ya había oído lo que pensaba aquel hombre sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, así que, que su propio hijo le dijera que mantenía una relación estable con su jefe, no era la mejor solución.

"Lo de tu padre es diferente, puede que le cueste un poco más, pero estoy seguro que al final…"

"Ya, da igual, tan sólo quería saber si había cambiado un poco de forma de pensar después de tanto tiempo." Al ver que se iba entristeciendo por momentos, Jack se recostó sobre él, le acarició la mejilla y esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Ese hombre no sabe el hijo que tiene. No sabe que es un encanto, que es tremendamente romántico y cariñoso, que sabe preparar el mejor café del mundo y que tiene un novio que lo adora como no ha querido a nadie."

"Dime que me quieres y que no me vas a dejar nunca."

"Claro que si mi vida, estaré contigo por siempre y te amaré hasta el final." Después de lo que había escuchado en su mente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, que le quería y que no le iba a abandonar. Tal vez no sería fácil, pero con el tiempo iba a hacer desaparecer esa maldita voz que no le dejaba tranquilo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto abrió los ojos, tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jack y el capitán lo miraba atentamente, parecía llevar horas haciéndolo. Seguían en el mismo sofá, como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto desde su conversación, pero Ianto sabía que se había quedado transpuesto.

"Vaya, siento haberme dormido, ¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido? ¿Llevas mucho rato mirándome?" Jack sonrió en silencio, estaba seguro que cuando le dijera la verdad, Ianto se molestaría, pero el capitán sabía que su compañero tenía que descansar. "Jack ¿por qué me miras así?"

"Es posible que haya tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que te hayas quedado dormido." Jack mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Ianto se incorporaba para mirarle a la cara.

Entonces se dio cuenta y sin decir nada, pasó un dedo por los labios del capitán. "Me has drogado al besarme. Jack, John Hart estuvo a punto de matar a Gwen con eso. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido usarlo conmigo?"

"Owen lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en ello y hace poco me dijo que había cambiado la fórmula para usar como simple sedante y desde luego nada letal usada en las cantidades justas."

"Jack, ¡Me has drogado!"

"Escucha un momento antes echarme la bronca. Te conozco, se que siempre te haces el fuerte; lo has pasado fatal durante mucho tiempo y yo tengo parte de culpa por marcharme con el Doctor. Estás muy débil aunque no quieras reconocerlo y necesitas descansar todo lo posible. ¿Te hubieras dormido si te lo hubiera pedido?"

Ianto no dijo nada, estaba mirando los ojos azules del capitán y no conseguía ver más que absoluta sinceridad. No había maldad en sus palabras, tan sólo quería ayudarle, ya que Ianto no se atrevía a pedir esa ayuda que tanto necesitaba. Desde que el capitán había regresado, se comportaba como el novio perfecto, el que Ianto siempre había imaginado y ahora que lo miraba, por mucho que le hubiera fastidiado que Jack le hubiera drogado, no era capaz de enojarse con él.

Simplemente, se acercó a él y fue a besarle, aunque Jack se retiró. "Todavía hay restos de la droga, si me besas ahora, volverás a dormirte, al menos por una hora, tal vez dos."

Ianto le acarició la mejilla. "Lo se, pero el caso es que tienes razón. Perdí mucha sangre al intentar…" No conseguía decirlo, desde luego era muy pronto para reconocer que había intentado quitarse la vida, aunque no estaba seguro si algún día sería capaz de hablar del tema. "Estoy agotado y necesito dormir, pero tengo pesadillas, todas las noches me asaltan unos sueños horribles que no me dejan descansar, menos cuando estás a mi lado." Jack rodeó la cintura de su compañero con las dos manos, como si estuviera creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor para que nada pudiera hacerle daño. "Tengo miedo Jack. Temo lo que puedo llegar a hacer si esos sueños pueden conmigo. ¿Te quedarás conmigo si decido dormir?"

"Sabes perfectamente que si." Jack apretó con más fuerza y decisión el cuerpo de su compañero, ante lo que Ianto respondió besándole sin más. Sintió los labios de Jack apoderándose de los suyos, sus manos moviéndose con decisión por su espalda y su respiración tranquila, que le hacía sentirse rozando su piel.

La droga era rápida, en menos de un minuto, Ianto creyó estar flotando, las piernas no le respondían y si Jack no lo tuviera perfectamente aferrado con sus manos, se hubiera caído al suelo. Cerró los ojos, mientras Jack continuaba besándole, hasta que poco a poco su rostro comenzó a deslizarse sin fuerzas hasta el hombro de Jack, donde cayó profundamente dormido.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, Jack lo cogió en brazos y tras contemplar un rostro que adoraba desde hacía más tiempo del que el gustaba reconocer, lo llevó a la cama y nada más tumbarlo, Ianto se acurrucó junto a él. Sonrió de una forma que tan sólo un hombre enamorado podía hacer. No había mirado así a mucha gente, pese a haber tenido innumerables amantes a lo largo de su existencia.

Tan sólo había alguien que le hubiera hecho sentir tan humano, pero Ianto era el único que le había correspondido, pues el Doctor jamás había visto en los ojos del capitán el amor que Jack siempre le había mostrado cuando estaban juntos.

Aún sabiendo que Ianto no le estaba escuchando o seguramente por ese mismo motivo, Jack se acercó al oído de su joven amante y le susurró con ternura. "Te quiero", mientras rodeaba lentamente su cuerpo, como si de la más cálida de las mantas se tratara.

- o -

"_¿Lo ves? Jack siempre hace lo que cree mejor para todos, nunca te pregunta si estás de acuerdo. Te ha drogado, como si fueras uno de esos peligrosos aliens que tanto le gusta cazar al capitán."_

"Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas, Jack tan sólo está cuidando de mi y si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estaría muerto." A pesar de estar dormido, de alguna forma, que Ianto supuso que serían sueños, Ianto miró sus muñecas; todavía estaban cubiertas por dos vendas, pero sabía que debajo de ellas estaban las pruebas de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"_O tal vez si no hubiera sido por él, jamás habrías intentado suicidarte en un primer momento. ¿Has visto a Gwen últimamente?"_

"¿Qué tiene que ver Gwen con todo esto?" La risa que escuchó en su cabeza, le taladró las sienes con fuerza, pero por mucho que no quería oírla, seguía estando ahí.

"_Jack la mira de otra forma desde que estás así, seguro que han estado hablando de ti, de lo mal que se siente él, hasta puede que le haya contado cosas del Doctor, que no se ha atrevido a decirte a ti por no hacerte daño."_

No pudo negar que aquello le dolió, sobretodo porque ya había pensado en ello. Durante mucho tiempo había visto a Gwen como una dura contrincante por el amor de Jack, pero ahora que su compañera se iba a casar, había comprendido, que al menos ella, había tomado una decisión. Lo que no quiso preguntarse nunca, es si Jack había tomado la suya también.

"Jack me quiere, me lo ha dicho, creía que estaba dormido y me lo ha dicho hace un rato, así que no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo." La voz sabía que estaba rompiendo la armadura de Ianto, estaba seguro que con un par de ataques más conseguiría su propósito.

"_¿Si eso es cierto por qué ha roto su promesa y no está contigo en la cama? Seguro que se trata de nada importante, pero si es así, ¿Torchwood es más importante para el capitán que su novio o es que se está acabando el mundo y tiene que evitarlo? A lo mejor Gwen ha tenido una crisis con su novio y necesita un hombro en el que llorar… o una cama en la que acostarse."_

"¡NO!" Ianto se levantó de golpe en la cama y al mirar a su lado se dio cuenta que era cierto, Jack no estaba con él tal y como le había pedido. El eco de esa otra voz no hacía más que retumbar en su cabeza y crecía a cada momento, como si estuviera empujando para salir al exterior y tomar el control.

"_Estás sólo. ¿Por qué no haces algo para evitarlo?"_

"No se de que me estás hablando."

"_Podrías quitarte a tus enemigos de en medio a todos esos que intentan apartarte de Jack, el Doctor, Gwen… ella está siempre a su lado, en la oficina, en las investigaciones, tomando una copa; es su mejor amiga junto contigo y puede que intente ser algo más si se lo permites."_

"Gwen es mi amiga, no me haría daño."

"_Jack te quería y te dejó tirado por el Doctor, ¿Qué crees que sería capaz de hacer ella por conseguir al hombre al que quiere? Si sigues así, tienes las de perder y el primero que pase, el siguiente del que Jack se encapriche, te lo robará. Tienes que empezar a plantarles cara."_

"Pero, ¿Cómo?" Por fin lo había logrado, lo tenía justo donde quería, todos aquellos días metido en su cabeza, hablándole en la oscuridad de su sufrimiento habían dado sus frutos al fin.

"_Yo podría hacerlo por ti si me dejas." _Ianto lo sentía, en su interior estaba creciendo algo, un ser que se hacía más poderoso con cada una de sus dudas, con cada segundo que le permitía hablarle, con cada pensamiento que podía llevarle a hacerle caso al final.

Pero lo permitió, se sentía tan débil, tan desamparado en ese momento lejos de Jack, que dejó que la criatura, que estaba seguro no era terrestre, invadiera todo su cuerpo y tomara el control.

- o -

Cuando Gwen vio a aparecer a Ianto delante de él, no vio nada que le llamara la atención, nada le hizo darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, nada le hizo sacar el arma para intentar defenderse y nada fuera de lo común le hizo no sonreír a su compañero.

"Me alegra verte en pie, tienes mucho mejor aspecto, seguro que Jack está muy contento. Pobre, lo ha pasado muy mal, aunque a lo mejor no debería decirte esto si él no lo ha hecho."

Pero Ianto no la estaba escuchando, al menos no la conciencia que dominaba su mente en ese momento, pues desde el fondo, el verdadero Ianto, supo en ese momento que había cometido un terrible error al permitir que aquella cosa le engañara para moverse con libertad por Torchwood y no ser descubierto.

Entonces escuchó algo en su cabeza, un pensamiento que no le pertenecía a él, sino al ser que le tenía aprisionado en su propio cuerpo. _"He vuelto capitán, creías que me habías matado al hacer que todos tus chicos y tu mismo me olvidárais, pero he vuelto, Adam está de nuevo aquí, dentro de tu querido Ianto y si quieres sacarme de aquí, vas a tener que matarlo a él."_

"Oh dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?"

Intentó detenerse, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada, para evitar que la criatura levantara sus manos con rapidez y se lanzara hacia Gwen. Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero no fue lo bastante rápida y el ser la cogió del cuello. Los dos cayeron al suelo, entre los gritos de Gwen mientras intentaba soltarse y sobretodo por llamar la atención de alguno de sus compañeros para que le ayudaran.

"Ianto ¿Qué haces?... ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Déjame!" Pero todo lo que decía no producía más impacto que si estuviera hablando con una pared, pues se dio cuenta que su compañero se comportaba como un autómata movido por control remoto. "¡Jack ayúdame!" Dijo Gwen usado sus últimas fuerzas, mientras tosía.

"¡Adam se quien eres, detén esta farsa!" El ente hizo que Ianto levantara la cabeza, apartando su atención de Gwen para mirar al capitán, por lo que Toshiko y Owen pudieron ayudarla a separarse de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Owen le miró el cuello, estaba enrojecido pero no parecía haber nada grave.

"Todo está en el diario de Ianto, así que deja de intentar ser él, porque te lo aseguro, no eres nada, comparado con él." Dijo el capitán con rotundidad. "Déjale en paz, que ya le has hecho bastante daño y a lo mejor te dejo vivir."

"Siento llevarte la contraria Jack, pero me gusta mucho este muchacho. Tan triste y dolido, tan enamorado y tan frágil, justo lo que yo necesito para dominarle. Lo sabes tan bien como yo Jack, si quieres sacarme de su cuerpo, vas a tener que matarnos a los dos."

"No, creo que no será necesario." Jack le mostró un arma a Adam, con la que le apuntó. Le miraba con odio, aunque tras esa primera fachada de líder de Torchwood, estaba la mirada de un hombre enamorado y completamente aterrado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su novio.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack apenas podía soportarlo por más tiempo, pero al menos sabía disimular perfectamente y aparentar que tenía la situación controlada. Tenía a Ianto delante, de él o al menos estaba seguro que su compañero estaba dentro de su cuerpo en algún lado, que Adam no le había dominado por completo.

Intentó que no le temblara el pulso, para lo que tuvo que agarrar el arma con más fuerza que nunca para evitar que no se le cayera al suelo. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no sabía ni que las tenía, por Ianto, porque estaba enamorado de él, porque no se imaginaba a su equipo sin él.

"Dame la mano." Dijo con toda la rotundidad que fue capaz de encontrar en su interior. "Vamos Ianto, dame la mano y ven conmigo." Alargó la mano lentamente, creía que si se movía con mayor rapidez, Ianto saldría corriendo.

Esperó unos segundos, durante los cuales no ocurrió nada. Aquellos instantes fueron los más largos de toda su vida, pero consiguió resistir. Detrás de él estaban Owen, Tosh y Gwen, los tres en silencio, los tres mirando una escena que no sabían como iba a terminar.

"Ianto."

"¿De verdad crees que queda algo de tu novio aquí dentro? ¿Piensas que él hubiera permitido que estuviera a punto de matar a tu querida Gwen? Tenías razón cuando decías que Ianto no es un asesino. Pero tiene poco que ver conmigo."

"Ahí precisamente es donde te equivocas. Conozco a Ianto mejor que a mi mismo y se que no dejaría de luchar jamás. Ianto, escúchame, da un paso adelante, coge mi mano y deja de tenerle miedo a esa criatura que te controla." Adam rió en el interior de Ianto y Jack sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al escucharlo. "¿De verdad más a dejar que esa cosa mate a alguien?" Sus ojos se clavaran en Ianto, podía verlo en el brillo de su mirada. "Tu no has matado a nadie, no serías capaz de hacerlo." Adam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el capitán no se lo permitió y continuó hablando. "Lo de Lisa es agua pasada, ¿recuerdas? Hiciste algo horrible, de acuerdo, pero te perdonamos, ellos te perdonaron y yo…" Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, quería decirlo, llevaba tiempo queriendo decirlo, pero hubiera deseado que fuera una circunstancia mucho más romántica que esa. "Yo te quiero y no puedo estar sin ti. Te perdoné por aquello, ya no importa ahora solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo y volvamos a la normalidad."

De repente, la tensión que dominaba el cuerpo de Ianto desapareció de golpe, dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y miró fijamente al capitán. Le dolía la cabeza, no podía soportar tener dos mentes en su cabeza, dos voces que le gritaban.

Una le exigía que no escuchara a Jack, la otra le empujaba a ir hasta él a dejarse caer en sus brazos como siempre que sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. No sabía lo que hacer, por mucho que lo intentaba no sabía cual era la correcta y cual la que debía echar fuera de su cabeza.

"Ianto, por favor." Aquella voz suave y aterciopelada le calmó, como siempre lo había hecho, la voz de Jack, cuando más feas estaban las cosas, era suficiente para que las peores dificultades desaparecieran de golpe. "Ianto, mi amor ven aquí." Tan sólo esas cinco palabras fueron necesarias, tan sólo aquello hizo que la voz de Adam se hiciera más pequeña hasta casi desaparecer, aunque Ianto sabía que eso no sería por mucho tiempo, al menos si el suficiente para dejar que Jack el ayudara.

Caminó los dos pasos que le separaban del capitán, hasta poder coger su mano. No aguantaría mucho tiempo, Adam volvería y tomaría de nuevo el control, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro que Jack no le iba a soltar, ahora que había cogido su mano, estaba a salvo.

"Eso es." Tiro de él con la suficiente fuerza para que Ianto continuara andando y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó.

"¡No, déjame!" Gritó Adam, que había vuelto a salir a la luz. "Apártate de mi o te juro que haré que tu novio sufra más de lo que lo ha hecho en toda su vida." Por más que trataba de resistirse, Jack lo cogía con más fuerza, no iba a soltarlo, no mientras supiera que Ianto seguía estando allí, no mientras ese alienígena estuviera en posesión de su novio.

"Se acabó Adam. Todo se ha terminado. Quiero que salgas de Ianto ahora mismo."

"¿O si no que? ¿Vas a matarme? Ah, espera que no puedes hacerlo sin acabar con tu amorcito." La horrible risa que salió de Ianto cabreó a Jack, pero se contuvo, pues sabía que no era su compañero el que estaba hablando. "¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor acabo enamorándome de ti y los tres podemos ser felices."

Jack sonrió con picardía para sorpresa del resto de su equipo. "No se, puede que tengas razón." Gwen dio un paso adelante, quería decirle algo al capitán, pero Owen le detuvo. Sabía que no era lógico lo que Jack estaba haciendo, pero el capitán siempre tenía sus motivos. "Tal vez no sería tan malo."

"Veo que lo vas entendiendo." Adam acarició el rostro de Jack con el dorso de su mano y pese a que se trataba de la mano de Ianto no era él y a punto estuvo de apartarse rápidamente.

"¿Puedo hacer una comprobación?" Jack mantuvo aquella expresión sexy, aquellos ojos pícaros y aquella sonrisa que estaba volviendo loco a Adam por momentos. "Para saber si puedo enamorarme de ti, tienes que besar bien, no me gusta meterme en cualquier tipo de boca." Le susurró al oído.

Adam asintió incapaz de decir nada más. Jack sujetó su rostro con fuerza, quería hacerle daño quería que sintiera todo el dolor que le había causado a su compañero pero se contuvo y continuó con su interpretación. No siguió mirándole, no sin echarse a llorar por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ianto y por no poder estar seguro de poder ayudarle con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Por fin le besó, casi con violencia, pero una de las dos personalidades dentro del cuerpo de Ianto gimió con fuerza y se abrazó a él. Lo había conseguido, Adam no se había dado ni cuenta del momento en el que se había metido la pastilla en la boca y ahora su lengua, en el interior de la boca de Ianto la había depositado allí y su compañero se había tragado.

Ianto se separó de él con rapidez, como si el beso le quemara en la boca. "¿Qué has hecho?" Dijo con violencia Adam.

"Te dije que le dejaras marchar, te dije que te fueras de su cuerpo por las buenas, pero te creíste demasiado listo y ahora desaparecerás para siempre, porque eso es lo que eres, un recuerdo. Te dije que había leído el diario de Ianto. Así que amigo, espero que no nos volvamos a ver nunca."

Ianto se tambaleó, dio un traspiés y Jack tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera al suelo. Le miro con sus aterrados ojos azules. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, porque estaba perdiendo el control de sus extremidades, porque no podía permanecer por más tiempo despierto, porque Jack tenía que tenerlo en sus brazos para no acabar en el suelo.

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Tienes que olvidarle y entonces todo estará bien, para siempre." Por fin Ianto cayó en sus brazos, todavía con los ojos abiertos. "Vamos mi niño duerme ahora y cuando despiertes todo estará bien." Le besó en la frente y quedó de rodillas en el suelo, Ianto sobre él, completamente inconsciente.

Sus compañeros se acercaron para ayudarle, pero negó con la cabeza. "Esto es cosa mía." Dijo con total seriedad, mientras cogía en brazos el cuerpo de Ianto y le besó en los labios como si de un príncipe de cuento de hadas se tratara.

Lo hizo con la mayor dulzura posible, aunque sabía que tardaría al menos unas ocho horas en despertar. Pero con todo lo que había pasado, quería que las cosas comenzaran a volverse tranquilas para su compañero.

- o -

Ianto abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba cansado pero no sabía porque. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no sabía lo que le había ocurrido. Jack estaba en al cama con él, tumbado a su lado, desnudo, mostrándole la mejor sonrisa del capitán Harkness.

"Buenos días." Le dijo el capitán mientras le acariciaba el pecho con dos dedos. "Ya creía que no te ibas a despertar en toda la mañana."

"¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido anoche?" Volvió a intentarlo, pero la noche anterior, y el día anterior, así hasta unos cuantos días, habían desaparecido de su mente.

Se incorporó, pero Jack comenzó a besarle y le impidió levantarse de la cama. "Tienes que descansar."

"No has contestado a mi pregunta." Ianto jugueteó con el cabello del capitán, pero al hacerlo, se dio percató de la marca que había en su muñeca, idéntica a la que había al otro lado. "¿Qué…? Jack no me digas que he intentado suicidarme. Jack por favor dime que ha pasado. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?"

Los labios de Jack sobre su boca le hicieron sentir mejor, como siempre. Cerró los ojos y se dejó querer, pues estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado nervioso porque Jack no le dijera nada.

"Te atacaron, te secuestraron más bien." Jack se sentó en la cama, sin apartar la mirad de Ianto que lo contemplaba en absoluto silencio. "Hemos estado buscándote durante días. Dios, creí que te perdía." Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tal y como sabía, no tenía problemas en contar buenas historias, sobretodo cuando la realidad iba a ser mucho peor. "No se lo que te hicieron y ya no me importa, pero esto." Recorrió con dos dedos las cicatrices en las muñecas de Ianto. "Perdiste mucha sangre, Owen hizo lo que pudo, pero todos pensamos que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde."

"¿Pensabais que iba a morir?" Ianto sujetó con fuerza la mano de Jack, pues no estaba del todo seguro si quería seguir escuchando aquella historia de la que no recordaba ni un solo segundo.

"No, nunca lo pensé, eres un luchador y por mucho que ellos dijeron que tendríamos que hacer algo." Se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de Adam no de la historia que le estaba contando a Ianto, por lo que rectificó, como si le costara encontrar las palabras apropiadas para hacérselo más fácil a su compañero. "Owen dijo que estabas demasiado débil. Pero yo no, te he visto en peores momentos y se que lo último que harías sería dejar de luchar."

"Me ofreciste la mano." Jack se quedó de piedra, no entendía como era posible que Ianto recordara algo con la dosis que le había dado de amnésico.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que me tendiste la mano, como haces siempre, cuando uno de nosotros está en problemas o cuando te necesita, tu nos tiendes en la mano." Jack sonrió aliviado.

"En tu caso, te tendí en mi cama." Dijo como novio orgulloso. "No te iba a dejar marchar, no dejaría que A… la muerte acabara contigo y estuve a tu lado, día y noche, hasta hoy."

"¿Entonces se ha acabado?" Ianto se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Jack inconscientemente, como si estuviera buscando el único lugar en el que se sentía completamente seguro.

"Si todo se ha terminado. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar, mientras yo voy a…" Aunque Jack comenzó a incorporarse Ianto lo sujetó.

"No te vayas, quédate conmigo, pero te vayas cuando me duerma. No se porque pero siento que hemos estado alejados durante demasiado tiempo y tengo miedo a perderte."

"Vale, vale, tranquilo." Se volvió a tumbar a su lado y lo encerró en su abrazo, donde volvió a acurrucarse. "No voy a ir a ningún sitio, no voy a dejarte nunca." Ianto cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Porque ya he visto lo que significa perderte y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo una segunda vez."


End file.
